Only Hope
by kim-macafee
Summary: Instead of running to the roof with Raoul after the death of Joseph, she hides in her dressing room and wants to know why the man was killed by the Phantom. Some of these confessions may help lead Erik to a happier life.Some characters will be OOC at time
1. Sending Away

**Have you guys ever been in the mood to just write? Well, I was in the mood to write something POTO…something new! My other POTO story sucks butt so that's why I began writing this. I am truly having some major writer's block issues with my Twilight story which really sucks. So, I apologize to all of my Twilight readers and ask to just give me some time. I've began to fall in love with Phantom again lately and I'm stuck there for a while. : P **

**In this story, I'm trying my best to make my characters as close to the originals as I can. But I am changing some things, such as I am going to make Christine a little more fearless and Erik and Christine will end up together. I picture the 2004 cast in my head when I write, but you can picture whoever you want. **

**Please review as long as you're not like "this is the worst POTO fanfic I've ever read" even though you may think that. I know in my last POTO fanfic, I got one specific review about how completely OOC they all were. So, I'm going to try and improve on that (even though the reviewer wasn't very nice.) Please review nicely. **

**Love,**

**Kim-Macafee**

**P.S. I don't own POTO at all. And I'll try and update this one more frequently while I am in a POTO mood. BTW, I've been writing this a lot when I was really tired, so there may be some awful typos. **

Christine's POV:

Joseph Buquet was dead. I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw him fall to the stage. The worse part was was that my Angel of Music killed him. Father always raised me to be very religious and murder was one of the biggest sins a person could commit.

I slammed my dressing room door and locked it behind me. I was grateful that Firmin and Andre finally decided on canceling the performance altogether after this tragedy occurred. I knew Angel was watching above the rafters of my room or he was hiding behind the mirror. I needed to tell him my thoughts and feelings.

"Angel… I don't know where you are right now, but I want you to listen. What you did tonight was not nice to poor Buquet. Angel, I don't want to be—but I'm almost scared of you! I'm afraid I will anger you enough to do the same to me…" I spat out sadly into the air. I began to choke up at the thought of him killing me.

"Oh, Christine—I could never do that to you," his voice echoed softly and sincerely throughout the room. My heart smiled at the sound of his voice, even though my brain told me that I should be angry with him. I COULDN'T be angry with him was the issue.

"What was your reason for murdering?" I asked quietly, sitting awkwardly in my vanity chair. "Take me to your lair" I exclaimed bravely, knowing that he wouldn't tell me while he was hiding and projecting his voice throughout my room. Somebody could overhear him.

"Christine… I don't know if that's the best idea," he murmured, suddenly sounding not as powerful. "Not after this ruckus up here. People may get the wrong idea and think that I killed you too."

I wiped my tear stained cheeks and stood up boldly, "I could tell Madame Giry that I was taking a vacation for a week or two! I could be in 'such a state of shock' that I needed to get away!"

"Good idea, Christine. But…are you sure you want to stay…with _me?_ This abhorrent, murdering beast?" he boomed through my dressing room sadly.

"Shush! You'll get caught!" I hushed him.

"Sometimes I wonder if that's such a bad thing," he said quietly to himself.

"Don't say that, Angel! They will surely kill you and I don't want that!" I shouted at him angrily. "Angel, I don't know how you are feeling right now but you sound upset. I'm rather upset with you myself. But, I will not judge you until I hear your reasons (if you have any) for killing that man!" In my mind, I felt like that would be the right thing to do and my father would be proud. I prayed that I was right.

"Christine—" someone from outside the door called. The tenor voice sounded a lot of the Vicomte. I sighed and rolled my eyes. He was not the person I wanted to see at the moment. He banged on the doors with all his might. I heard a light chuckle echo across the room, and then slowly disappeared.

I unlocked the door and let him in lazily. He rushed in and found me standing there, not in a state of panic anymore. Raoul's normally perfect hair was now frazzled and his eyes were frightened.

"Christine! I'm so glad you are safe! We must go before the Opera Ghost comes to get you!" he yelled frantically.

"Raoul, I'm safe," I tried to assure him calmly and sweetly. I still held the door open.

"No, you're not, Christine! He will come to get you and murder you just like he did that innocent stagehand," said Raoul.

"He wouldn't hurt me, Raoul. My Angel will protect me always," I told him truthfully. I knew that the Phantom of the Opera and my Angel were the same man, but I knew that he wouldn't hurt me and wouldn't let anyone hurt me.

"Are you certain that your Angel may not be an Angel at all, Christine?" Raoul asked, sounding disgusted at my words. "You should come with me. I will protect you more than any Angel could ever imagine."

"Raoul, you have no idea what you're talking about. I wouldn't care if my Angel turned out to be the Phantom of the Opera house; I know I would still love him and trust him. I've known my Angel for many many years and he wouldn't hurt me," I told him. I finished the sentence in the logical part of my brain: _I think…_

"Christine, the man is simply mad! He murdered a man! He's a sinner!" Raoul exclaimed, surprised at my words. "Lotte, I am just worried for your sake."

"I am Lotte no longer, Raoul. My name is Christine and it's time I started making my own decisions," I stated. I wanted to be treated like the 19-year old I was.

"You should make the right decision and come with me! I can protect you and shower you with all the gifts you deserve," he tried to woo me once more. I blushed at his obvious attraction to me, but I couldn't return the favor.

"I am sorry, Monsieur. But, I cannot accept your offer. My home is the opera house and this is where I'm going to stay. Good evening," I insisted.

"But, Christine…" Raoul tried to protest.

"Please leave, Raoul. Find a girl that deserves you," I tried to send him off. He grunted in defeat and then slammed the door behind him. I looked around the room and said into the air, "Angel, I will be back. I am going to speak with Madame Giry."


	2. Permission to Leave

**Here is a shorter chapter for everyone who might be reading this… it's not much and I've changed a few things to the way I like them. Such as Erik's age. I made him 29 or 30 in this to make it sound less creepy than 40. So, get used to it… I know that's not really the way it truly was told…but, its fan fiction! : P**

**Please review nicely!! **

**Love,**

**Kim-Macafee**

Christine's POV:

I hurried over to Madame Giry's office. It took me longer than usual because actors and actresses were crowding the area, still in the panic from Buquet's death. I was glad to see her enter her office just as I was coming down to it.

"Madame Giry!" I called out to her, trying to grab her attention. I ran down the stairs and through the door that she kept open for me. She locked the door behind her and lit a lantern. I turned around to face her, still out of breath. "Can I still request off for vacation? I'm still… in shock from what happened tonight."

"Don't lie to me," Madame Giry warned, never taking her eyes off of her reflection as she let down her hair.

"W-w-hat?" I stuttered.

"You may be in somewhat of shock, but not enough to leave for a week or two," Madame Giry responded sternly. She didn't sound angry though.

"Well, why-why do you think I want to leave?" I snapped back unexpectedly. She rolled her eyes in the mirror and smirked. Most of the time, I would have been in trouble for talking to her like that. She was in a better mood than I figured she would be.

"I think you want to spend time with your Angel," she said honestly. I gasped in shock that she guessed correctly the first time. "I don't mind if you go, Christine, considering you haven't really had to use any out time."

I smiled and curtsied at the ballet instructor.

"You never knew this…but, I know your Angel very well and I know of his atrocious past. Please think about what you say a little more clearly. Erik may seem strong and thick skinned, but he isn't."

"Erik? Is that his name?" I asked brightly. I smiled at the four letter name, thinking that it fit him perfectly.

"Yes…oh… I hope he won't be angry that I told you. His full name is Erik Destler," Madame Giry told me. My heart fluttered at his name.

"May I ask another question? You seem like you'd be more likely to answer me than he would be," I commented and giggled. She nodded and motioned for me to go ahead and ask. "How old is Erik?"

"I was your age when I met him, and he was about 7. That was a while ago, but I'd suspect that he's around 29."

"I'm excited to see him again and I hope he doesn't send me away," I gushed to Madame Giry. "Do you think I should be afraid of him? He's killed a man tonight and I am a little worried that he might do it again…except, I'll be the next body hanging out of the rafters of the stage."

"Christine… I know Erik may seem… like he's lost some of his common sense—but I know for sure that he wouldn't hurt you. He COULDN'T hurt you even if he tried," Madame Giry tried to assure me. Yet, my racing heart wouldn't slow itself down. "Trust me, Christine. Your angel is madly in love with you and will do anything he can that's possible to be with you. Such as, murdering…I cannot say that what he did was right. But I'm sure he did it for more than one reason."

"Does my angel know any different?" I asked her curiously.

"Not really. He hasn't been raised enough to know any better. He knows that it's a sin, but I…I just don't know, Christine," Madame Giry answered sharply. She was beginning to get upset. "Christine, can I tell you something?"

"Yes, Madame," I answered.

"I really hope deep inside of my soul that you and Erik do end up falling in love. I know it's none of my business—I just know that Erik has had such a dark life. You'd bring the light into his night."

I knew at that moment that I would never forget those words for as long as I lived.


	3. Beginning to Explain

_Here's another chapter of this story. I tried to add more angsty Erik in there because that's what people wanted. Like I said earlier, if this sucks terribly—please don't leave me a nasty message because those aren't much fun to read. Nice criticism is okay though. ; ). I finally just got tired writing this chapter. That's why it kind of stops in a random spot. I've been really busy lately so updating will take longer than normal._

_Love,_

_Kim-Macafee_

Christine's POV:

I made my way back to my dressing room quickly, feeling rather impatient about my next meeting with Erik. Uncomfortable thoughts raced through my head and made my stomach begin to twist and turn. What if Erik was so angered by me knowing his name that he took his frustration out on me…with a lasso? I was really not in the mood to be killed today.

I opened the door slowly and locked it behind me. I didn't need another unexpected visit from the Vicomte today. Hopefully, he wouldn't bother me anymore after I rejected him. All of the candles were blown out, giving the room an even creepier feeling.

"Angel?" I asked quietly. Lights began to flicker softly behind the mirror.

"I am here, Christine," he whispered softly. I went towards the light carefully, praying I didn't hit my leg on the side of a table or chair. There, my Angel stood behind the mirror looking glorious as ever. His shoulders stood out broad beside him and I could see the glimmer of his white mask. "I apologize for blowing out all of the candles. I wanted to make sure that the Vicomte wouldn't come back at all… the dark room may have tricked him into thinking you were asleep."

"It is fine, Angel. May I call you by your name?" I asked out, hoping to get it over with as I stood in the doorway of the mirror. If he wanted to attack me, I could quickly run or yell for help now.

"How do you know my name?" he asked irritably. His eyes didn't seem angry in the dark, but I felt his emotions changing to anger quickly.

"Madame Giry told me. I apologize for asking… I just figured…it would feel…less….awkward," I said unsurely, almost shivering from nerves. Erik cornered me now and scowled at me.

"You feel…_awkward_ around me? Why do you even bother then? Your precious Vicomte would surely take you back," he growled at me as if I was a child in trouble.

"I didn't mean it like that, Monsieur!" I protested nervously.

"Christine—I never wanted for you to feel _awkward _around me. I wanted you to LOVE me!" he growled. He dragged me down the catacombs of the opera house ferociously. I knew my small arms would bruise from his tight grip.

"Erik! Please stop!" I yelled with my loud 'stage' voice. He halted like I asked and stared daggers at me. His green eyes pierced deep into my soul. "When I said awkward, I didn't mean it in a negative way…"

"Then how did you mean it?" he interrupted me. He was shaking now. I couldn't tell if he was frightened, or nervous, cold, or shaking from anger.

"I meant that I wanted to feel closer to you… I don't want to feel like a student every minute of the day. How can I truly love you if you're just a teacher to me?" I tried to explain to him as calmly as I could. Yet, my voice wavered, revealing that I was scared of his next action. A deafening silence washed over the both of us, as we stood still and stared into each others eyes. We tried to read the other person's feelings at the moment. Sadly, Erik's eyes were filled with worry.

He finally stood up straight again and murmured deeply, "While we are still rather close to your dressing room, I would like to make sure that coming down to my home is still what you want. After my…little outburst…"

"You are fine, Erik," I tried to assure him. I slowly grabbed his gloved hand and caressed it as lovingly as I could. I was still scared, but I didn't want to leave. Erik flinched at the physical contact and pulled back quickly.

"Then let's continue on," he said under his breath and began walking again, not waiting for me.

……………………….

Finally, we arrived at the black lake underneath the opera house. The gondola was there waiting for us patiently. The sound of the water hitting walls and the shore was comforting.

Erik helped me into the gondola and got in behind me. His frame seemed extremely tall as he pushed the boat off of the shore and began guiding us in the direction of his home. I hadn't noticed some of the intricate details on the walls.

"Erik?" I peeped.

"Yes, Christine…"

"Did you carve some of these decorations down here?" I asked curiously.

"Yes, Christine, I did. You tend to get rather bored down here a lot and I was feeling very artistic that day," he responded rather lightly.

"You are a very talented artist," I turned around and complimented him. His green eyes met mine looking a little happier.

A small smirk fell upon his lips as he said, "No one's ever told me that before."

"That you were talented?!" I gasped.

"No. I've never shown anyone any of my work. Not even Madame Giry. She knows that I'm an artist and that I also do a lot of architecture. But she's never been much on complimenting…" he explained and kept paddling. "Christine, are you asking me such random questions to try and avoid the main reason you're coming down here?"

"Not necessarily. I feel like we should be sitting down while we discuss your reasons for…_murdering_ Buquet," I swallowed the last two words deep in my throat. I didn't want to think about the fact that I riding in a boat with a murderer.

"Christine, I don't hang people for fun. I had a few different reasons…" he began sounding kind of appalled that I might have thought that he murdered for no reason.

Slower than I could ever imagine, we finally made it to the shore of his home. Papers were scattered all around the organ, yet it seemed cleaner than it was the last time I had been here. Erik jumped out of the boat gracefully and held out his hand for me. I took his offer and had him help me out of the boat.

"Would you like to get our conversation over and done with first?" he asked, his voice wavering with fear. He was scared of my reaction.

"If you want it to be over with, then so am I," I responded with a slight smile. He pulled me down a camouflaged hallway and brought me to a large den. I sat on the couch across from the one he was sitting on.

"Now, Christine… after Carlotta stormed offstage, Buquet was hanging around the catwalks above the stage. He was very intoxicated and was muttering strange things under his breath. First, I could hear him mention something about finding me—which didn't affect me really. Then I heard him mention you, and that's where I lost it," he began to explain.

……………………………………………..

_Read the next chapter to hear the rest of Erik's explanation! _


	4. Making Plans

_Here's Part 2 of Erik's explanation… he's not that skeery in this chapter. He's more of the comforting Angel we all love :]. We will have him get angrier in coming chapters when the Vicomte comes back into view. Please review! _

_Gonna go watch me some GHOST HUNTERS!! XD _

_Love,_

_Kim-Macafee_

_P.S. I do not own Phantom of the Opera_

Christine's POV:

I began to shiver as Erik told his tale. I have always known that Buquet lusted after other ballet rats, but I never suspected that I'd be one of the desired.

"Christine, I didn't wake up this morning and want to kill Buquet. But after hearing him mention your name—I couldn't let the wretch live much longer. I tried to control my anger and ignore him, but then he started to try and chase me," Erik continued. He wouldn't look me in the eyes now.

"Oh, Angel…" I murmured softly.

He ignored my voice and kept talking, "I just lost it, Christine! When he started to try and find me, something in my mind kept pushing me to play some sort of hunting game with him. The logical part of my brain was gone… I just kept thinking—he will hurt Christine…finally, I caught up to him. He tripped on one of the boards in the catwalks. And that is where it happened."

Tears swelled up into my eyes and my mind raced at the speed of light. What would my father want me to do… completely abandon this poor man like many others have done before or stay with him and try to bring some light into his life? Erik and I had both felt completely alone when we met each other. We helped each other in so many ways and made ourselves feel worth something. Did God want me to continue helping him even though he was a sinner?

"Christine, I am sorry if I frightened you. I am a madman, a monster!" his voice raised and he bounced up and began to walk towards the other side of the room. He seemed almost angry now, so I was rather afraid to get near him. I still shook softly on the couch…unable to speak. "No wonder why people seem to shun me or forget about me! They think I'll kill them!"

"Erik," I called out quietly. He zipped around and faced me from where he was standing.

"Christine… what?" he asked desperately. His voice was sad, almost pleading.

"I am not going to leave you because of what happened tonight," I stated.

"He is not the only man I've killed, Christine…" he spat out.

"Erik, I'm going to stay here. What you did was wrong, and you know that, right?"

"I know it was wrong, Christine. But you have no idea how great it felt t…" Erik said quickly.

"I don't want to know all of the details, Angel…" I interrupted him quickly. "You have to promise me that you won't kill again unless it is necessary. I could understand for self defense or if anyone you knew was truly in danger, but just killing a drunken stagehand shouldn't become a habit. I am glad I know that you'll protect me if needed though," I offered with a smile. He stared down at the ground, looking rather ashamed. "I'm not angry with you. I promise."

"Christine, if you ever want to go back to the top of the opera house, tell me… I don't want you to be stuck down here with me. My bat-cave tends to make people insane," said Erik. He growled out his last sentence and began to walk out of the room briskly. His footsteps echoed off the walls of his home. I sighed deeply and laid across his couch. Once his footsteps disappeared, it was terrifying quiet. Wax from the candles dripped onto the floors and rugs. I was completely confused by Erik's actions. His explanations made sense (sort of) and I didn't think that I said anything to him that was even mildly offensive.

"Father in Heaven, please stay with me and guide me in the right direction within these few days. Amen," I prayed quietly.

I fell asleep quickly after my prayer.

………………………………………………………………………..

I woke up a few hours later on the familiar swan bed. A warm cloak was spread over my body. It smelt like a mixture of spicy cologne, roses, and lake water…like Erik.

A note sat next to the music box that I adored so much. It was written in Erik's fancy cursive. A blood-red rose rested beside it. I picked the note up and read:

_Christine,_

_I apologize for my actions last night. I appreciate that you will not abandon me because of my stupidity. And, I will try my hardest to control my anger just because you asked. Christine, you know I would truly do anything for you. Right now, I am out getting some decent food from Madame Giry. She never came last night. _

_Erik_

The rose smelt like heaven to me. What was I to do by myself here? I feared to venture out to find him, considering he'd probably have traps set up for any intruders.

I decided on sitting down at Edward's organ. It was truly a magical instrument. The pipes sparkled in the candle's glow. An empty music sheet sat on the piano, looking rather rejected.

I let the music overcome me and I began to write an introduction to a song. Then, the lyrics began to pour out of me.

_There's a song that's inside of my soul_

_It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again_

_I'm awake in the infinite cold;_

_But you sing to me over and over and over again_

_So I lay my head back down_

_And I lift my hands and pray_

_To be only yours I pray_

_To be only yours _

_I know now, you're my only hope_

_Sing to me the song of the stars_

_Of your galaxy dancing and laughing and laughing again_

_When it feels like my dreams are so far_

_Sing to me of the plans that you have for me over again_

And that's where I decided to end it today. I was having musician's block at the moment and couldn't think anymore.

A deep, angelic voice came from behind me "So I lay my head back down, and I lift my hands and pray to be only yours, I pray to be only yours; I know now you're my only hope."

I bolted around and was met face to face with Erik. His eyes were thoughtful, not angry because I was touching the most precious thing to him: his organ.

"Continue singing, Christine," Erik urged me. I blushed but suddenly…lyrics began to just fall out of my mouth.

(Erik's singing will be in **bold **and Christine's will be _italics. _When they sing together, it will be in _**both**_**.**)

_I give you my destiny_

**I'm giving you all of me**

_I want your symphony _

_**Singing in all that I am**_

_At the top of my lungs,_

_I'm giving it back_

Now we were in perfect harmony…

_**So I lay my head back down, **_

_**And I lift my hands and pray**_

_**To be only yours, I pray**_

_**To be only yours I pray**_

_**And I know now, **_

_**You're my only hope**_

"Christine, that was magnificent. I never knew that you could compose," Erik stated with a grin of amazement. Heat pooled in my cheeks again as he continued complimenting my work. "That IS an original song, right?"

"Yes, I just thought it up, Erik. Did it please you?" I asked him eagerly.

A light smile crossed his face as he said, "Yes! I told you it was marvelous. I've never truly known another composer. Together Christine, we could write extraordinary music!"

"You would allow me to write with you?" I asked. He chuckled lightly and nodded.

"Christine, it would be a dream to me to just get to spend so much time together!" Erik exclaimed.

"Then, when shall we begin?" I giggled happily.

…….

"_Only Hope" is from the movie Walk to Remember. So, Christine and Erik are going to write beautiful music together!! AW! How cute!?_


	5. Rejection Once More

_This chapter is extremely long for something I would write. The two songs I use in this is "I Could Have Danced All Night" from My Fair Lady and "Sun and Moon" from Miss Saigon. I cut both off early because I was tired of writing the lyrics down. Hahaha. This chapter is very angsty for Erik, and I make Christine a little more fearless. I've gotten more than one comment saying that these characters are very OOC. This is the way I WISHED they would have acted. Hope the OOC doesn't ruin the story for some of you, please give it a chance._

_Review. _

_Love,_

_Kim-Macafee_

_P.S. If I stupidly typed in Edward again in this chapter, forgive me. I tend to do that sometimes and don't even mean to. Please ignore it if I did._

Christine's POV:

Erik and I began composing soon after we decided to start writing together. He had pulled out a piano from one of his backrooms for me while he continued on his organ.

"It's nothing against you, Christine—I just tend to prefer the sound of the organ," he had once told me. The piano was tuned perfectly and it was a lovely instrument. He handed me some sheet music and a quill so I could begin writing my beautiful music.

I could hear Erik pound all over the organ's keyboard. Music poured out of every fiber of his body. I began to feel pressured because he was just playing, but had music come out anyway. If I just played, it would sound jumbled and it'd make him cringe. I wanted this connection that Erik and I had just made to not fail.

What would I write music about? What did I feel so strongly about that I felt the need to put into music? Almost like magic, my fingers began to caress the keyboard with an upbeat introduction. The words that came out of my mouth quietly (to not interrupt Erik's passionate song he was writing across the room) were light as I pictured myself dancing with Erik at a ball. I knew in my heart that I would be so joyful that I wouldn't be able to rest that night.

_Bed! Bed! I couldn't go to bed!  
My head's too light to try to set it down! Sleep! Sleep!  
I couldn't sleep tonight.  
Not for all the jewels in the crown!  
I could have danced all night!  
I could have danced all night!  
And still have begged for more.  
I could have spread my wings  
and done a thousand things I've never done before.  
I'll never know what made it so exciting;  
why all at once my heart took flight. I only know when he  
began to dance with me I could have danced,  
danced, danced all night!_

………………………………………………….

MEANWHILE…IN THE OPERA HOUSE

No one's POV really….

"Monsieur le Vicomte! I am repeating myself for the last time; Christine is on a vacation by herself!" Madame Giry fussed at Raoul as he threw his long hair behind his shoulder.

"But, Madame! I know that much, but why would she go by herself? Christine has always been a social person," Raoul responded dashingly, remembering his childhood friend fondly.

"Vicomte, Christine is not the same little eight year old you always knew and adored. She has become darker," Madame Giry commented, trying to make him understand that Christine didn't care for him.

"I'm just concerned about her. What if the opera ghost kidnaps her and kills her just the way he did Buquet?" Raoul asked.

"The opera ghost never kidnapped Buquet," she stated plainly.

"That WE know of!"

"Monsieur Vicomte, Christine is not here. I know that and can accept that and I wish you would too. She's been gone for two days and she won't be back for another week or so. Go find a lovely lady to take out to supper. I'm sure there are plenty in the Populaire that would love you. It would take your mind off of Christine," Madame Giry tried to distract him.

He nodded kindly and said, "I think I will, Madame. Thank you. Once Christine is back though—she will be the lucky lady for me!!"

……………………………………………………

_Back in the Lair_

_Christine's POV: _

As soon as I began composing, music just began to fall out of my fingers. The newest bit I was working on was a love song that I dreamed of singing with Erik. As I half-way listened to what he was doing, I realized that all of his songs sounded tragic.

"Erik," I interrupted him. The music stopped abruptly.

"What, Christine? I was in the middle of this song!! Now I'll forget!" he said extremely loudly. I was startled by his reaction.

"I'm sorry! Fine, I won't say anything. Go back to your song," I responded. He sighed deeply and turned around to face myself.

"Christine, what did you need?" Erik asked calmly.

"Nothing now," I told him and turned back around and began working again. He sighed deeply once more and walked over to my side slowly. I finally said, "I was just wondering if this sounded good to you. It's a duet."

"Does that mean you want to sing it? Or do you want me to just look at it? I mean, I'm sure it's fine…" he blabbered.

"Yes. I'd like to sing it with you. Is that okay?" I asked, sounding happier.

"I would love that, Christine. Remember though—sing from your diaphragm, you seem to forget that a lot," Erik reminded me.

"Yes, Angel. I will remember," I sighed and began to play the introduction.

(Christine's singing will be in _italics _and Erik's will be in **bold**. When they sing together, it will be in _**both**_.)

_You are sunlight and I moon  
Joined by the gods of fortune  
Midnight and high noon  
Sharing the sky  
We have been blessed, you and I_

**You are here like a mystery  
I'm from a world that's so different  
from all that you are  
How in the light of one night  
Did we come so far?**

_Outside day starts to dawn_

**Your moon still floats on high**

_The birds awake_

**The stars shine too**

_My hands still shake_

"Christine!" Erik called out painfully and left in the middle of my song. "I think it's time for you to go." He couldn't face me now.

"What do you mean time for me to go?" I asked shakily. I didn't want to leave… we were so close to the ending! What did I do wrong?

"I'm not going to get hurt again and again and again… Christine, you need to go. Find a guy that deserves your talent," Erik mumbled under his breath. His voice has changed to a deeper tone, making my stomach churn.

"What's the matter, Angel?"

"Christine, just go. Leave me alone. I am no angel. I am a monster and monsters don't deserve the beautiful."

"Erik!" I called out desperately as he moved into one of his back room after knocking a candlestick over. I was shaking nervously as I began to think again. Should I listen to wishes and leave, or should I go to help him? If I went to check on him, what if he killed me for not listening to him?

I decided to leave like he asked. I was having a nice time here and didn't want to go back to the real world. I paddled off from the magically dark world that Erik created with tears running down my face. What did I do wrong?

…………………………………………………………………….

I was sobbing heavily as I pushed my way through the hallways of the opera house. People looked at me strangely and a few concerned ballet rats asked if I was okay. I was not in the mood to talk to anyone except one person: Madame Giry.

I busted into her room without knocking. I was too upset to wait. She was sitting at her vanity, putting her hair into the long braid she always kept it in.

"Christine! You startled me! What is the matter, child?" she asked considerately.

"Erik sent me away for no reason. We were singing together and he just lost it… he started talking about how I needed to leave because he didn't deserve me. Madame Giry, I don't know what I did!" I said quickly as I plopped down into one of her chairs.

"Did he say anything else?" Madame Giry wondered.

"He mumbled something about not wanting to be hurt anymore. I wasn't going to hurt him, Madame! I'm growing feelings for him but I'm not sure I can put up with his constant mood swings. Madame, I have to really think about what I say before I actually say it with him because I'm afraid I'll hurt him! I don't want to hurt him at all…" I sobbed into my hands. "I know he loves me, Madame. But how can I love him if he doesn't let me?!"

"I am sorry, Christine. He has become so sensitive that he's tough to be around. Do you want me to speak to him?" Madame Giry offered.

"He may hurt you…"

"I will be more likely to hurt him than him me," she almost growled. "You stay up here for a while, okay? But avoid the Vicomte at any costs. I fear that if he sees you, he will never leave your side again," she warned. "Lock my door if you want."

I wiped the tears from my eyes and locked Madame's door quickly. I knew that she spoke the truth about Raoul. He was always a loyal person to the people he loved most. And I was one of them.

Madame Giry put on her cloak and moved a tall mirror off of the wall. "Put this back once I'm gone." Behind that mirror was a dark tunnel that I figured lead to Erik's home. She disappeared into the darkness with a lantern quickly. I did what she asked and put the mirror back into its place.

I laid down on her couch and began to wait for her.


	6. Alone

_Christine is kind of darker in this chapter. She is depressed about Erik. So, she will be OOC. The song I use in this chapter is "On My Own" from Les Miserables. I really like that song. So, this is angsty Christine in this chapter. _

_Two updates in one day! I totally deserve some reviews for this. I hope you like and I hope this makes sense. _

_Love,_

_Kim-Macafee_

Christine's POV:

The absolute silence of the opera house disturbed me. Why was it so quiet? Had Madame Giry been gone so long that everyone else had went to sleep? Was it nighttime? I had tried to get my mind off of Madame Giry by picking up a book and reading for a while. The book was incredibly boring to me. It was about an old woman who owned a cat. The old woman's husband had died years ago and she lived by herself with her cat. I knew I would always pick a good fairy tale before I would pick this book.

I began thinking about nighttime again. The night was a mysterious thing to me. I used to be afraid of the night for many years. Father would tell me about these women that would stand on the corners of the streets in improper clothes. Men would come pay these women for needs…but he would never tell me what these needs were. He just tried to warn me to stay away from becoming one of these women. And he would tell me about men in the streets that would try to hurt me. Ever since I was small child, I was afraid of being in the streets at night.

My fears of the night have disappeared lately. The night is so quiet and peaceful. Or maybe it was just that way in Erik's night. Nobody bothered him there. Although, I wondered if Erik wanted to be pestered by different people. The quiet would have to get to a person's mind after a while.

My thoughts were interrupted by a knocking in the area of the mirror. Somebody was back—I wasn't sure if it was Madame Giry or Erik. I felt excited just thinking that Erik may have come to apologize to me!! That would be fantastic. I jumped up and ran over to the mirror to scoot it to the side. My mood changed somewhat to sadness when I realized that it was just Madame Giry.

"I'm back, child," she said plainly. I couldn't tell if her tone was a good or bad sign. She pulled me over to her sofa and sat down beside me. "I did talk to Erik and he is truly a mess right now. All of his belongings were scattered all around his home, including your music. You are a very good composer, Christine. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't really know," I responded quietly. "Is he angry with me?"

"I think he's angry with himself and the world right now. So many people in his life have hurt him and all he wants is to be loved. He's not upset with you directly, but he feels like he doesn't deserve you and that you shouldn't be with him. He really loves you, Christine. I can see it in his eyes when he speaks of you. Erik wants you to love him, but he's afraid that you'll see another man one day and leave him," Madame Giry explained. I felt a little angry at his words.

"What if he saw another woman who is much more beautiful and talented than me?" I spat out.

"Well, I suggested that, Christine. Do you want to hear his exact words?" she asked. I nodded. "His exact response was that there would never be such a woman more beautiful than you. Now, I will tell you news that you won't want to hear."

Now, my heart stopped beating.

"Christine—since Erik feels that he doesn't deserve you, he is going to completely avoid you and he begs you with all of his heart to stay away from his home. Erik hopes that you will forget about him."

My eyes began to swell up with tears.

"Why would he want such a thing, Madame? Why?! I could finally bring some bliss into his night. He deserves me and I deserve him and you know it!" I protested, finally releasing the tears. The ballet mistress' eyes began to water up now.

"Oh, Christine—I prayed to the Lord above that He would help you two stay together. I desperately wanted you to soothe his pain. But Erik is such an idiot sometimes and won't let anyone in," Madame Giry cried to me. She took my hand and caressed it lovingly, then sucked in a deep breath. "You must obey his wishes for now, my dear. Let him come to you, I know he will."

Somebody knocked frantically on Madame Giry's door. I could see whoever it was was very happy because they were bouncing wildly. Good for them.

"Let me see who it is and if it's Raoul, I'll tell you to hide," Madame Giry smiled as she peeked out of her door. "Oh, it's just Meg. You can stay. Why, she seems ecstatic!"

Madame Giry opened the door and Meg bounced inside. She saw me and stopped, "Christine! What are you doing back from vacation so soon?"

"Please, Meg… don't bother…" Madame Giry began.

I interrupted, "It's okay, Madame. Meg—it's a long story you don't really need to know…but I needed to come and talk to Madame Giry. I think I'm back for good, though."

"Meg—what do you need? Shouldn't you be in bed?" Madame Giry asked curiously.

"Mama! You'll never guess it! Raoul…you know…the new patron…well, he… he asked me to go with him! We're going out to dinner tomorrow night!" the blonde squeaked. Madame Giry offered her a weak smile.

"Congratulations, my dear! You two will be a lovely couple!" Madame Giry said nicely.

"Don't tell Raoul that I'm back, please," I requested of Meg. She nodded.

"I don't know why you don't want him to know you're here, Christine…but, whatever you wish I guess!" she said bubbly. Meg continued talking about her new lover and it just began to break my heart.

"Madame Giry, I need to go for a walk…I will be back later," I told her quietly and left her apartment. I took one of the back shortcuts to the rooftop that overlooked almost all of Paris. The sky was very starry tonight and a crescent moon was the main centerpiece. The streets below were empty.

"Erik! I know you're watching me right now. I can feel your presence… please come out and tell me your feelings to my face!" I ordered loudly. There was no response.

My attention was gathered to a couple walking hand in hand down the street. They looked so happy together…and I became envious of their joy. Raoul had a lover now and Meg had him. Erik didn't want me. I was completely alone. The only thing I wanted right now…was to sing…

_On my own  
Pretending he's beside me  
All alone  
I walk with him 'til morning  
Without him, I feel his arms around me  
And when I lose my way, I close my eyes and he has found me_

_In the rain  
The pavement shines like silver_

_All the lights are misty in the river_

_In the darkness, the trees are full of starlight_

_And all I see is him and me forever and forever_

_And I know it's only in my mind  
That I'm talking to myself and not to him  
And although I know that he is blind  
Still I say there's a way for us_

_I love him_

_But when the night is over_

_He is gone_

_The river's just a river_

_Without him, the world around me changes_

_The trees are bare and everywhere the streets are full of strangers_

_I love him  
But every day I'm lonely  
All my life I've only been pretending  
Without me, his world will go on turning_

I was singing loudly now. If Erik was watching, he would cringe at how I was ripping up my voice.

_  
The world is full of happiness that I have never known_

_I love him  
I love him  
I love him...  
But only on my own..._

I laid down next to the statues that decorated the Opera House. The roof was freezing yet I didn't care. I closed my eyes and fell into a deep, sad sleep.


	7. Only in my Dreams

_Here's a short chapter to suit anybody who's reading. I beg of you, PLEASE REVIEW if you like the chapter! _

_Sorry for the no updates lately. Kentucky was hit by an awful ice storm that knocked my power out for 13 days. I just got it back on today! : )_

_Love,_

_Kim Macafee_

Christine's POV:

The sunlight shimmered onto my body, waking me up from a slow night's rest. I was sleeping back into my own bed in the ballerina dormitories. There were no signs of the Phantom's presence around me. I was not buried in his black cloak comfortably and I couldn't see his infamous rose he normally left me.

All of the other ballerinas were no where to be seen either. I knew that the opera house had nothing to perform for a while because of the murder. I wondered why no one cared to wake me up though.

Almost answering my thoughts, Madame Giry entered my room abruptly. She was carrying a tray with a mug on top (which I figured was tea) and set it down on my bedside table. My ballet instructor sighed deeply.

"Why were you on the roof top last night?" she finally asked me.

"I needed to be alone," I peeped out deeply. My voice was groggy from just waking up. Madame Giry handed me the mug of tea, motioning for me to drink it. I took a sip of the hot liquid like she asked me to.

"You weren't looking for…_him_…were you?" Madame Giry asked accusingly. I handed her back the mug.

"No! He doesn't want me, Madame! Why should I look for him when he doesn't want me?!?" I shouted at her angrily. I was seething from so many different emotions. "I tried to make his dark life better. I dream of seeing him smile everyday and laughing and being able to walk the streets with everyone else!"

"Be careful what you say, Christine. As I've told Monsieur Andre and Monsieur Firmin, the Angel sees, the Angel knows. I'm not certain—but he may be watching us now as we speak!" she protested.

"I don't care, Madame! I hope he hears every word that comes out of my mouth!" I growled.

"Calm yourself, Christine," Madame Giry stated plainly. The tone of voice she used made my blood cool down. I had been truly angry for a few moments. "Erik is scared of being hurt. Both you and I know that very well and yet you won't accept it. He's not going to change his personality just out of the blue. Erik is madly in love with you and he would love to change himself—but he just can't. Everyone would love for him to be accepted by society…but he just won't be. All you can do, Christine, is just give him some time to himself."

"But that's all he ever has," I whispered.

"I know that, my dear. But that is what he wants right now. He needs to get his thoughts together and he'll want to know what he's going to do."

"Madame, may I ask? Who brought me down here?" I asked curiously.

"The Vicomte did. Meg and the Vicomte are both tickled that they have found each other. You should really wish them well whether you mean it or not," she suggested with a small smile.

"I will. I am glad someone else is happy..." I murmured.

"Christine! You shouldn't envy my daughter and her lover! They are perfect for each other and it will keep Raoul from pestering you… for now at least. I fear that he will try and win your heart as well."

"My heart has already been won," I told her.

"Oh, Christine…" she said sadly and hugged me. "You need to try and not think about him."

"I've tried to do that for years, Madame—but I just…I can't…"

I sang softly and slowly now now. She sat and listened to me.

_In sleep he sang to me_

_In dreams he came_

_That voice which calls to me_

_And speaks my name_

Tears began to flow down my cheeks as I thought about the first night I saw him in person. Madame Giry held me as I sobbed into her shoulder.

"I hope he doesn't leave my dreams ever. If he does, how will I ever get to see him again?"

* * *

_Sorry it's so friggin short. This next one will begin preparing for the Masquerade Ball and will most likely not be historically correct. Get over it. :P Please review._


	8. The Masquerade Ball

_Here's a short chapter...sorry for such a long update issue. I've been having computer and internet issues...so now I've got that fixed and HERE my dears is a new chapter! Erik's back! My new 'puter doesn't have Word...soo I had to write it on WordPad. I guarentee you that it is not gramatically correct in spots. Sorry. I'm doing the best I can._

_Please review. _

_Kim-Macafee_

_P.S. This chapter sucks. Please be nice... Hopefully there are no "Edwards" in here. I threw this chapter together because I haven't updated in so long._

The Masquerade Ball

Christine's POV:

It was the night of the Masquerade ball finally. What seemed like a thousand people showed up at the Opera House in the most beautiful costumes I've ever seen. Meg's costume reminded me of a white rabbit while her mother's costume was very plain but also oriental looking. My dress, however, stuck out in the crowd of colors. It was a strapless, blood-red gown. The bustle of it had an elaborate design of red sequins. The dress was trimmed with black. The skirt of the dress moved lightly around me as I walked down the halls of the opera house. My mask was a regular, black, leather mask that only covered my nose and eyes. People stared at me strangely as I paced towards where the party was being held. I looked strange and unusual to all, which is exactly the reaction I wanted.

Madame Giry found me as soon as I walked in. My hair bounced as I walked down the stairs to her side.

"Christine! What is THAT?" Madame Giry said to me, shocked at my attire. "I thought you told me you and Meg were going to match in white gowns..."

"Madame..."

Then, she gasped as she realized a reason on why I picked this dramatic gown, "Christine Daae..."

"Do you think he'll like it?" I asked innocently with a sly grin.

"You have lost your mind, Christine. I think he'll think the dress is beautiful...but are you sure it's right...for you?"

"I think it does. I've changed lately, Madame."

"I can tell...I'm just worried about you, Christine. You've become more and more like..._him_...then I ever thought you would. Just...be careful," she warned me. Now, she pulled me to the side, away from all of the dancing couples.

"Have you spoke to him lately?" I asked her. She looked at me sadly and nodded.

"I visited him around Christmas. I didn't tell you I went because I was afraid you would try to find him again. He is a mess, my dear. It is heartbreaking to watch."

"Did he speak of me?" I peeped out.

She giggled a little and smiled, "Yes. You are all he can think of."

"Did he get anything for Christmas, Madame? Oh, please tell me he did!"

"I got him a little something. It was art supplies and a new cloak. His was getting rough looking..."

Everyone in the room was singing jubilantly now. I noticed Meg and Raoul snuggling in a corner, making me stare at them enviously.

"Madame Giry, I miss him terribly," I whined. She hugged me softly.

"I am sorry, my dear," she apologized sincerely.

Suddenly, the tempo of the song changed as everyone gasped and screamed. All focus was turned towards the top of the grand staircase. Erik was now standing, glaring over everyone in the room. His costume matched mine pretty well, other than his mask looked a little more evil than mine. He looked fabulous.

"Good evening Monsieurs, why must the party stop? Can't an opera ghost come to the ball?" he said eerily, his eyes scanned the crowd of frightened guests. His eyes stopped on me now and his breath caught in his chest. He mouthed my name. Now, he looked at my dress.

Madame Giry motioned something to Monsieur Reyer and another introduction to a song started. People slowly began to dance once more, of course, the group was led by Raoul and Meg.

My heart was thumping loudly in my chest as he walked towards me. My ears picked up on the familiar tune that was playing now...it was...MY song! "Only Hope" was being played at the Masquerade Ball. Erik picked up on this too. His blue eyes were filled with sadness and despair. He wanted to hold me until the day we both died, I could see it in his eyes. But hidden behind the sadness was fear. He would never do such a thing so quickly. He doesn't trust me.

"Hello, Erik," I said softly.


	9. The Masquerade Ball cont'd

_Thanks for the reviews guys! Heres another chapter.. Hope it's not too horrible! Please continue to review for it makes me want to continue writing...man, I always worry that a chapter sucks. I'm like all paranoid that all of my reviews will be "oh my God this is terrible! you fail at life!" So, nice reviews make me feel better. _

_I'll try and update as quickly as I can!_

_Kim-Macafee_

The Masquerade Ball (cont'd)

Christine's POV:

"Hello, Erik," I said softly. He stared at me in disbelief. His eyes scanned my dress up and down, making me nervous. Why wasn't he saying anything? People behind him stared at him...I felt like I could read their minds. Everyone was wondering if they should get the police here to whisk Erik away. I wouldn't let them do that. I've been without seeing him for too long.

Madame Giry squeezed my hand from behind me. She whispered in my ear "The managers have no intentions of calling the police. They are relying on your behaviors around him. If you seem calm, they will be too." I turned around and smiled. She grinned back and then left me and Erik alone.

He looked delectable in his matching red costume. The clothes fit him perfectly; the only scary part about the outfit was his shiny (and sharp too) sword hanging off of his side. That made my stomach turn inside of me as I pictured him killing me. I shook my head and ignored the logical part of my brain. He loves me...he wouldn't hurt me... why wasn't he saying something?? Hearing the softness of his voice would stop these thoughts!

"Erik...I missed you..." I finally spat out slowly. He looked like he was about to cry.

"Why...why did you pick such a dark dress?" his voice cracked. My heart sang! He finally said something to me! I tried my best not to squeal and smile.

"I thought...I thought you would like it," I answered honestly. Erik snorted.

"Why should what I think matter to you?" he snarled. He swallowed down tears, I could tell. He wanted to look tough.

"Everything about you matters to me," I stated. Erik stared at me again.

"I am a _monster_, Christine..." he hissed.

"I don't want to talk about this, Erik. Please?" I begged.

"Christine--"

"Erik...please...can we dance? After that, I will grant your wishes and leave you alone," I said sadly. He nodded and brought me out onto the dancefloor. My body felt 100% perfect next to his. His hand and my own fit together like a puzzle.

_So I lay my head back down,_

_And I lift my hands and pray _

_To be only yours_

_I pray_

_To be only yours_

_And I know now_

_You're my only hope_

I felt a few wet tears slide down my cheeks as I buried my head into his chest. We stopped dancing in the middle of the floor.

"Christine--what's the matter?" his voice changed.

"Nothing... I-I'm just happy they're playing my song! I g-g-guess Madame Giry found it somehow," I lied, not showing him my face.

"You are the world's best actress, Christine--but the worst liar. Tell me the truth," he said.

"No," I refused. Do not give into him, Christine...do not...

"Please?" he asked. I've rarely ever heard him use manners.

"I...I don't...I don't want you to leave again," I admitted quietly. He bit his lip.

My song ended and another song began. The introduction sounded so familar to me. Erik's eyes widened as he listened too. Now, it dawned on me, the song playing was "Music of the Night."

"Christine--I must go..."

"Why? Do you turn into a pumpkin or something?" I laughed.

"Everyone unmasks at midnight! I cannot be here for that...goodbye... but I will speak to you again. Be in the chapel around 2:00 this morning," he said and rushed off, leaving me in the middle of the swirling colors.

I moved to a comfortable looking bench and watched the lovers hold each other close.

I sang outloud, "_You alone can make my song take flight...help me make the music of the night..." _

The clock dinged loudly as the new year began. I was the only one who wasn't kissed at midnight. Even Madame Giry was kissed by a very drunk Monsieur Reyer... I tried to not let this bother me. Erik would be waiting for me in the chapel.

.....................................................................

The ball ended and I moved to the chapel as quickly as possible. I lit a candle for my father and prayed. I heard water dripping somewhere in the dark room.

"Christine?" a voice came from behind me. I turned around to see Raoul standing in the doorway. "I saw you talking to the Phantom at the party...why no one had him arrested I'll never know."

"That's terrible, Raoul!"

"He deserves it."

"No, he deserves love and compassion! He is a human just like you are," I said calmly.

"Whatever you want to believe, Christine..."

"Why did you come to see me, Raoul?" I jumped straight to the subject.

"You weren't at the ball for a very long time. Meg and I didn't get to speak to you," he began.

"You were too busy courting her, I didn't want to disturb you two!" I teased him. He flipped his hair behind his shoulder and blushed. "So, is that all? Sorry to sound rude, but I want to be left alone some."

"You're always alone, Christine!" Raoul jumped up and protested.

"Raoul, maybe I want to be alone..." I said.

"Christine, you worry me sometimes. Listen--you haven't left this opera house unless you HAD to...Meg and I are going out for lunch on Friday. Would you like to join us?" he offered.

"I don't want to bother you two on your date...." I tried to say no politely.

"Come on! Meg would love it if you went along...she hasn't got to talk to you much lately!"

"No, thank you..."

"You're coming. I'm telling Meg you're coming... she'll be so happy!" Raoul insisted and left the room quickly. I sighed deeply. I couldn't just skip, I cared too much about Meg.

"Good to see you, Christine," a voice boomed over my thoughts. It was Erik.


	10. Making the Most of the Moment

_YAY! Erik's back!! That makes me so HAPPY! This chapter is kind of dramatic and happy..dramatic and happy...maybe Christine's a little bipolar in this chapter...hahahahaha._

_Love everyone,_

_Kim-Macafee_

Christine's POV:

"Erik!" I rejoiced.

One of the stain-glass windows slid aside and Erik appeared from behind. He was still wearing his deathly red costume, but the eyemakeup and eery mask were gone. His plain white mask graced his face now. He offered me a small smirk and took my hand. He led me down the path of the stain-glass window. Rats flittered in front of us and water dripped in dark corners everywhere. This route was not as glamourous as the one behind my dressing room mirror. Erik must've made it nicer in hopes that I would come to him willingly.

Erik was as silent as a churchmouse until we arrived to his home. It still looked exactly like I remembered it, other than the manniquen (_sp, I know...I went completley blank and WordPad doesn't have spellcheck!! AGH --Kim-Macafee)_ of myself...it was gone! The curtain that usually covered it was open...but my dress wasn't there. My wedding dress wasn't there! I started to panic and look all around the main room. All of the paintings and artwork of me had disappeared as well.

My eyes started to water up as I realized that Erik didn't love me anymore. In the months, weeks, days, hours, and minutes that we weren't near each other...he lost interest. I want to die, I thought to myself.

I fell to my knees on the hard, rock floor. Erik flew to my side. "What's the matter, Christine?!"

I thought he loved me.

I thought he wanted to hold me in his arms until the day we died.

No, it was all a lie...an act.

I sobbed heavily and my breathing began to change until the point I was hypervenelating. Why did I seem so surprised?

"Christine!" Erik shook me. I couldn't look at him. "What is the matter? Please! Your crying is killing me!"

I sucked in a huge gasp of air and spat out, "Why should you care? You don't love me anymore!"

He took his hands off of my shoulders. "You think I don't love you anymore?"

I took in two small gulps of air again, "Yes---yes! The last time I was here, you--you had pictures of me up and....I had a wedding dress ready! I could run off and get married to you anytime----anytime I wanted!"

He forced my chin up from my chest and made me look him in the eyes, "Christine Daae, don't ever EVER think that I stopped loving you! I had reasons for taking down those things...it killed me everytime to look at a picture of you. I can't make myself believe that you might actually---lo...love me. A hideous gargoyle shouldn't be allowed to be near such beauty." His gloved hand wiped tears out of my eyes softly. "I got rid of the paintings except for a few special ones...well, who am I kidding? Any drawing or painting of you is automatically special to me."

A huge wave of relief washed through my body. Erik, slowly but confidently, kissed me on the forehead tenderly.

"Erik-- don't ever leave me again. I won't be able to take it," I told him while he held me in his arms on the floor.

"Christine, society wouldn't be able to accept us as a couple. And it's all my fault," he let me go and moved away quickly. I wiped the remaining tears away and glared at him.

"Why must you blame everything on yourself, Erik? I don't give a damn about what everyone else thinks!" I shouted. Now I was angry. "You shouldn't either!"

"Everything IS my fault! If I hadn't killed before, I'd probably be able to haunt the streets of Paris as well," he hissed out.

I calmed myself some and walked quietly towards his side. His eyes were filled with pain. How could I think that he didn't love me? "Since Paris doesn't approve of you and me, shouldn't we make the most of moments like this?"

Erik stared at me wonderously. "You know I could get arrested for being near the opera house's most prized opera singer?" He grinned.

I returned the smile and said, "I've hardly spoken to anybody in months."

"You don't overhear what they say behind closed doors..." he responded and winked at me. "You have proven a point to me, Miss Daae... we may not be able to be together...romantically--but I need to savor these moments."

"Erik, I am telling you this now--I will do everything I can to make sure that we are together as you said...romantically. We will live happily ever after--just like in the fairytales!" I told him joyfully.

"Ever after doesn't exsist for creatures like me..." he said sadly.

"It does exsist for people like us. We can be lonely together!" I giggled. Even Erik snorted. I guess I was a little too jubilant for Erik's taste.

"You are still a ballet rat at heart," he teased me.

I stopped being so hyper and asked him, "Erik....may I kiss you?"

He looked me in the eyes and winced. "I'm sorry Christine, but no... I'm not sure if I'm ready yet."


	11. Heaven

_Eh, this chapter doesn't please me as much as I hoped it would. Hope you like it better. I'll know whether you like it or not by REVIEWING!! The song I use in this is "Homeward Bound" (Marta King or Keen..not sure which!) We're doing it in choir and it ROCKS! _

_You know how Erik said no to kissing? Well, guess what? Christine's not much of a listener! HAHA. Wow, I hope this chapter isn't terrible._

_Love,_

_KimMacafee_

Christine's POV:

He looked me in the eyes and winced. "I'm sorry Christine, but no... I'm not sure if I'm ready yet."

My heart was in shambles now. Erik was throwing it everywhere tonight.

"Pardon me?" I blinked and quickly looked down and my dress (which was now caked in mud at the bottom) , then looked back up to see his reaction.

"Christine, it's not that I don't want to kiss you...it's just I'm afraid that if you kiss me...that you'll end up leaving me," he answered.

I gruffed in annoyance and stomped off to my bedroom. Erik followed me as quickly as I could fly off. I plopped down on the large swan bed, burying my face in the silk sheets. I tried to think about if I looked good in this dress... Think about my father playing his violin... still, I couldn't stop thinking of him.

I could hear Erik's nervous breathing, making me realize he had no idea what he was doing. He wasn't moving...did he feel guilty about his rejection.

"I'm...I'm so sorry, Christine--" he apologized ever so quietly. I could tell he was being sincere. I flipped around so I was laying on my back looking up at him.

"It's okay, Erik."

He stood ever so still in the same place as I stared at him intently. He really was beautiful whether he believed me or not. His body was strong. Erik had to be active because he moved around the opera house so quickly (and so much!) Erik's dark brown hair was always slicked back smoothly. I wondered what it looked like hanging in front of his eyes. I imagined it in my mind and decided that his appearance would be softer, less intimidating. His eyes were beautiful. They were a mixture of colors and seemed to change often. Most of the time, they were always a blueish tone. Erik would be fighting off women if it wasn't for that small deformed spot on his face. Most people were terrified and disgusted with it and I couldn't decide if I should be disgusted as well. It was just a part of Erik, and I loved Erik. I always have in someway, I either loved him as a friend...or, romantically. He was a tutor to me since I was a small child and he helped me through a difficult spot in my life.

My daydreaming stopped when Erik left the room without saying anything. I sighed. A room felt heavier and darker without him. I bounced off of the bed and looked in the closet to see if I could find some night clothes. A beautifully made (probably hand made...knowing Erik) gown caught my eye first. It was unlike any other nightgown I had ever seen. It was a white, loose and silky gown. Small jewels adorned the lacey trim around the chest. It was gorgeous but completeley unproper. Well, I figured that it was just Erik and I down here and whether you were proper or not didn't matter. I slipped out of my Masquerade dress and put on the nightgown. It felt heavenly against my skin.

I walked back into the main room to see if I could spot Erik. He was sitting as his organ, writing something down. He was out of his red costume and back into his regular black attire. Erik hadn't heard me walk in, so he continued with what he had been doing.

He sat his music back in front of him and began to play and sing.

_In the quiet misty morning_

_When the moon has gone to bed_

_When the sparrows stop their singing and the_

_Sky is clear and red_

_When the summer's ceased its gleaming, when_

_the corn is past its prime_

_When adventure's lost its meaning, I'll be_

_Homeward bound in time._

_Bind me not to the pasture, chain me not_

_To the plow, _

_Set me free to find my calling and_

_I'll return to you somehow_

He really seemed to emphasize these next few lines.

_If you find it's me your missing,_

_If you're hoping I'll return, _

_To your thoughts I'll soon be list'ning, _

_In the road I'll stop and turn._

Erik's fingers stopped.

"That was beautiful, Erik," I said quietly. He turned around quickly and looked at me.

"You look beautiful too. I didn't think you'd pick that out yourself," he complimented me. "Christine...you realize I am completley,madly in love with you, right?"

"Just like I love you."

"We could never be a couple, Christine. I am a madman, I could kill you if I got angry enough! I would never forgive myself if I did that. Even if I didn't kill you, we wouldn't be able to walk the streets of Paris together...or we wouldn't be able to see an opera together! I'll always love you; I always HAVE loved you!" he murmured.

I swallowed tears and walked to Erik's side. His eyes stared at me sadly. I took his face in my hands and kissed him on the lips quickly before he could protest. Oh, this man was who I was made for! God meant for us to be together, I know He did! Much to my surprise, Erik kissed me back passionately. I sat down on the bench beside him, without leaving his lips. I had never felt so happy before! Soon, I began to taste tears in our kisses, except I wasn't crying. I pulled away and saw Erik sobbing hysterically. He laid his head on my shoulder and continued to weep.

"You aren't getting rid of me so easily, Monsieur Phantom," I joked. I heard his deep laughter mixed in with the constant weeps. I felt his hands carefully wrap around my waist. He was afraid I would move. I rubbed his back lovingly, hoping he would stop crying soon.

Finally, he looked up at me with his puffy, red eyes and said, "Christine Daae, I would never be able to make myself leave you alone now. You have just shown me Heaven."


	12. Never Set Me Free

_I enjoy updating. :) Please review. Kim-Macafee _

_P.S. I have no idea which side of Erik's face is supposibly deformed. Is it the right side? I didn't want to put it down in this until I knew for sho. :P _

Christine's POV:

Erik and I talked after our kiss. We talked about music, what operas should the Populaire do, how much Carlotta aggravates us, and then he brought up Raoul...

"Christine, he is still interested in you, you know that, right? Yes, he may love Meg--but I think he would drop her in a second for you. It's no secret that you are more attractive than her," he suggested. "It really bothers me that he still bothers you. Then of course, he always tells you how much he hates me. I honestly don't care what he thinks of me, it's just...he wants you to stay away from me and..."

"Don't worry, Erik. I know that he still likes me and I wish he'd quit making it so obvious! He--he invited me out to lunch with him and Meg. I really don't want to go...I just....I don't want to hurt Meg's feelings. Are...are you angry with me for saying I'd go?" I asked nervously.

He chuckled and said, "Why should I be angry? I want you to have a fun time with Meg and not the Vicomte."

"I'll only be thinking of you," I told him honestly and kissed him gently on the lips. Erik grinned and stared at me.

"I can never get enough of you," he responded back sweetly.

I yawned loudly and snuggled into Erik's chest. He had shown me his library back on another area of the caverns. There was a comfortable loveseat we were sitting on inside the library. I watched the candles flicker around us. The room was very large and filled from the ceiling to the floor with books of all sorts. Erik wrapped his arms around me and brought me up closer to where I had my head nuzzled in the crook of his neck.

"Are you getting tired?" Erik asked me and began to rub my back (which felt quite nice, especially because I was still wearing the nightgown he made me) lovingly.

"Yes, my Angel," I answered him out of habit. I felt the muscles in his neck move, telling me that he was smiling. I loved making him smile. He moved swiftly and ended picking me up into his arms like I was his bride.

Erik laid me down on the swan bed and tucked me in like I was a child. Erik kissed my forehead.

"Why don't you lay down with me?" I asked him curiously as he began to walk away. "I'm tired, but we could talk or something until I fell asleep! I enjoy talking to you."

"That would be very improper for me to do that," he said, staying at the door.

"Who else will know other than you or me?"

"I can sit in this chair over here and talk to you if you'd like..."

"Erik...pleeeeeeeease?"

Erik stayed in his spot and sighed deeply, then walked to the other side of the bed. He took off his shoes and laid down beside me. I noticed he still had many layers on and he looked uncomfortable.

"Are you comfortable?" I asked him. He looked at me and nodded. "Are you planning on sleeping in here with me tonight?"

"Whatever you want me to do, Christine--I'll do it. You know I will," he assured me.

"Erik, you look very uncomfortable. Maybe taking off your waist coat and vest would help you feel better," I suggested. He sighed and took off what I asked him too. (_A/N: I don't know the exact name of everything the Phantom would wear. So bear with me...picture him now in that white poofy shirt and tight black pants...a lot like what Gerard wore in the movie a lot_) Erik moved back into his original place, only now, he was under the covers with me. I rolled over on my side and faced him. I could see his eyelids were getting heavier by the second.

"Are you a little tired?" I asked him. Erik smirked and nodded.

"If I fall asleep, be sure to wake me up...I must..." he yawned. "Compose."

Then he fell sound asleep. I wrapped my arm around his waste and laid my head on his strong arm. I rubbed the bare chest that was showing through his shirt. Lots of my dreams just came true within a few hours. Erik and I stayed in this same position for about 30 minutes until he rolled over on his side. His mask popped off to where it was barely hanging on to the skin underneathe. Erik swatted at it in his sleep, but he ended up ignoring it. I (very very carefully) took it off and set it on the bedside table, next to the Monkey in the Persian Robes music box. I looked at the skin that is usually hidden underneath the mask. It was pinker than the rest of his dark skin and wrinkled a lot. The skin under his eye sagged some but not terribly. I touched the cheek that was always hidden as soft as I could, hoping not to wake him. I would cherish this moment for as long as I lived. I kissed the deformed side of his face.

I snuggled back down beside him and prayed that the Lord would keep Erik and I together. I didn't want anything to tear us apart. Soon, I began to dream.

.....................................................................................................

A blood-curdling male scream made my eyes fly open.

"CHRISTINE!!!"

I shot up and out of bed as quickly as I could.

Erik was in a mess of angry tears, looking everywhere for his mask. His hand covered the deformed side of his face.

"CHRISTINE! What did you do with it? What? Answer me, vile woman!!" he demanded, scaring me with his words. Why would Erik call me a vile woman? "WHERE IS MY MASK??" Erik was sobbing now hysterically.

I grabbed the mask from the table and handed it to him. He snatched it out of my hand and turned around to place it back on his face.

"Damn it," he cursed. "My face is too wet for it to stick..."

He began to stomp out of my room and my eyes watered up. How could everything go from being completley perfect to terrible so quickly?

I put on a wispy robe from inside the closet and followed Erik outside into the main room. He shoved candles off of their stands.

"Erik...I can explain--"

"Never touch my mask, Christine... you know that! Why must you disobey that request???" he demanded to know.

"It had fallen off last night when you slept, I took it out of the bed and set it beside us!!" I shouted, kind of fibbing in a way. "Yes, I saw the infamous unmasked Phantom of the Opera last night and I slept beside him too! Your face holds no horror in me."

"Oh, Christine..."

Erik swiftly walked in front of me. "If you prove to me that you're not disgusted by my face, I will never be able to let you go." His mask was still off so I kissed the wrinkled cheek ever so softly. I made a trail around that side of his face with my index finger lightly. I felt him shudder.

"You are perfect to me," I said under my breath.


	13. The Necklace

_Well, uh...here you go! Hope it doesn't suck too bad! Review and let me know (nicely.)_

_Love,_

_Kim-Macafee_

CHRISTINE's POV:

I stayed with Erik for the next few days merrily. The both of us were almost always doing something with music. Either I was singing for him while he composed, or we were both composing at the same time. Erik was truly happy for the first time in his life. His self-confidence had grown a little, now Erik slept at night without his mask...but would put it back on during the daytime.

Today was Friday...the day of the lunch. Erik seemed happy to bring me back to the opera house for the day. I had to meet Meg and Raoul in the lobby of the opera house at around 12. I began getting ready at about 10:30.

After a bath, I looked in the large collection of dresses that Erik had for me and picked out a deep blue gown. The dress fit perfectly on me. I brushed through the mess of curls on my head. Still, I wasn't pleased with my hair today. I found a black, silky ribbon lying next to my mirror.

"Erik," I called for him. Erik was in my room within a few seconds.

"Yes, Christine?"

"Would you put my hair up for me? Whenever I try to do it, it always looks crooked," I requested. I held the ribbon in my hand. He nodded and carefully put my hair up and tied it up to stay. It was perfect. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Come in here, Christine," he asked. I followed him out into the main room. Erik jogged to the organ and grabbed a black box. I moved to his side curiously. "I want you to have this... it was something I stole from my mother when I was younger and I've kept it ever since. I wanted to give it to a woman I loved and that loved me back. I never really thought there'd ever be such a thing...and, well now..."

I gasped as I stared at a beautiful diamond necklace. The diamond was small and hung on a plain silver chain. "Erik, I'm not sure if I could take it. It looks really nice."

"Please? I want you to think of me everytime you look at it. It's one of the few things I have left from my first home...it's been passed down for many years..." Erik offered. He took it out of the box and admired it in his strong hands. I nodded.

"I would be happy to wear it if you really want me to," I responded and kissed his cheek. I had never seen Erik smile like this before. I turned around and lifted up my hair for him to clip it around my neck.

I uncovered one of Erik's mirrors and looked at the necklace once it was in place.

"Do you like it?" Erik asked as he watched me from behind. I could see him in the mirror.

"It's absolutley perfect, Erik," I answered him. In the mirror, Erik smiled.

"I'm glad you like it. Are you ready to go to lunch now, my dear?"

I turned around and said, "I'd love to stay here...but I guess I should go see Meg."

As he helped me in the boat, Erik laughed and said, "Not Raoul?"

"No. Not Raoul. I have to deal with him anyway," I told him honestly. "Let's hope he doesn't try to whisk me away from you again..."

.....................................................................................................................................

We were behind my mirror within a few minutes. Erik wrapped me into his arms and held me as if it was the last time I was going to see him.

"Will you be, _around_ today?" I asked him.

"Only if you want me to."

I thought about it and then said, "I'm sure I will be safe. Thank you though."

Erik kissed my forehead. "As soon as you arrive back, come to your dressing room if you'd like to come back to my home."

I nodded and then said, "You seem nervous."

"I am absolutley terrfied. But, you don't need to worry about that. Whenever you return from lunch, we must practice my opera. The managers found a copy of the score this morning on their desk and a demanding note from O.G. You will be Amnita. I think you will like it. See you soon, Angel," he said sadly and sent me out of the mirror before I could say anything else.

I looked back at the mirror and said, "Yes, my Angel."

....................................................................................................................................

Raoul and Meg were sitting on a bench in the grand lobby talking. They both jumped up when they saw me.

"CHRISTINE!" Meg shouted happily and ran quickly to give me one of her big hugs.

"Hi Meg!!"

"I feel like I never get to talk to you anymore... today's going to be so much fun!"

We walked arm and arm down the stairs towards the door.

"Good to see you today, Christine. Wasn't sure if you'd actually show up today," Raoul said cheerfully. Meg looked at him as if she was confused.

"Sorry if I sounded like I didn't want to come the day you invited me, Raoul. I have been looking foward to lunch!" I fibbed. Meg grinned.

"It's alright, Christine," said Raoul. "You were probably upset about the Phantom harrassing you." We were outside heading down the street now. I fiddled with my necklace nervously. Of course, Raoul would bring up Erik first thing. I grinned at regular audience members that waved at me as we passed them.

"Oh, Christine! Did you hear that the Phantom sent in his opera? His note demanded that you played the lead female!!" Meg told me. She had always been interested in the Opera Ghost ever since we were children.

I tried to look surprised and shocked, "Oh no... has anyone looked through the score?"

"Yes, I looked through it myself, Christine. It's madly difficult! Monsieur Reyer isn't sure if the orchestra or the singers will be able to pull it together," Raoul said. We passed a flower stand and Raoul stopped. "Can I buy two bouquets of pink roses for the lovely ladies I am traveling with?" He handed the woman about twenty francs as she gave him his order. He gave Meg a boquet and handed me one too.

Meg was basically quivering with excitement, "Thank you, Raoul!" He kissed her cheek.

"Yes, thank you, Raoul. How nice of you," I said with a smile.

"You're very welcome, Christine," he responded gentlemanly. Erik would not be happy about this. Meg began to stare curiously at the necklace hanging on my chest.

"I've never seen you wear that before..." she said.

"I-it was a gift from...someone special," I told her. She eyed me wonderously.

"Tell me later," she mouthed as we continued to walk.

As soon as we got to the resteraunt, Meg pulled me into the powder room.

"Christine, where have you been? I've asked Mama about it before and she won't ever tell me... she acts the same way when I asked her about the Phantom," Meg asked quietly. Thankfully no one else was in there with us.

"I haven't been anywhere!" I tried to joke.

"Oh please, you might not have been somewhere physically...but you've always seemed to be daydreaming sadly! I used to wonder if you had gone insane. You can tell me the truth... I swear, I won't tell. This is much too serious to tell...then you disappear like you did for the past few nights! Raoul and I couldn't find you anywhere!"

"Meg... I'm not sure if I _can_ tell you..." I said anxiously.

"Of course you can! You've told me secrets before that I've never told ANYBODY! Like, about your Angel of Music..." she named off.

I sighed deeply, "You must PROMISE me you will not say a word. Not to Raoul--well, you can tell your mama, but no one else! Meg...my Angel of Music is a real man! He is a beautiful man too that cares for me and loves me. Whenever you can't find me at all, I'm at his home."

"Christine...is...is your Angel....is he the Phantom?" Meg asked slowly. I nodded.

"But you cannot tell anyone!"

Meg squealed with excitement, "This is fabulous, Christine! Will I ever get to meet him? You know I've always wanted to meet him!! Is he nice? Oh, he's got to be nice for you. Is what Buquet used to tell us true? Is his skin yellow? I hope he has a nose..."

I giggled at my friend's response and answered, "He's nothing at all like Buquet's description and he'll be quite kind to you. I'll make sure of that. Raoul, on the otherhand, I'm not sure about."

Meg looked disappointed, "What did he do to him?"

"Raoul hasn't been this friendly to me all of the time..." I said quietly.

"Oh..."

"So, would you like to meet Erik?" I tried to change the subject. She nodded and smiled. "Come with your mama. Just remember, tell no one. If you do, I will probably have to leave the opera house with Erik."

"His name is Erik?" she asked me. I nodded. "So, did Erik give you that necklace?"

"Yes, he did. It was passed down through his family. He wanted for me to think of him whenever I looked at the necklace," I explained. She awed at it and hugged me.

"You're not nervous because he's killed people are you?" Meg asked. I shook my head no.

"He has his reasons that I've heard. They're good reasons too," I responded. "He would never hurt me. Or at least I don't think he would."

We left to find Raoul.

"I ordered you girls tea. I hope that was okay," Raoul said. He already had a table waiting for us.

"That's fine, Raoul," Meg answered for the both of us.

"So, um, Raoul...how is your family? I never see them around the opera house." I tried to start a conversation.

"They're all fine," he responded.

"His family isn't very fond of Raoul and me being together," Meg whispered in my ear.

"Christine, will you do the Phantom's opera?" Raoul asked me. Meg giggled.

"Well--I guess I must."

"You don't seem that worried, Christine," Raoul eyed me suspiciously. "You should be careful... he is a murderer! He is a wicked, wicked person!"

"Raoul, please, don't judge someone you don't know. Can we talk about something else?" Meg asked nicely.

Yes, Erik would definetly like Meg.


	14. Talks with Friends

_AGH! Writer's block! This chapter is almost pointless.A lot of my chapters are. *tear*_

_Love you!! 3 Please review! (Hey, that rhymes!)_

_KimMacafee_

Christine's POV:

The lunch passed by quickly with few snide remarks about Erik from Raoul. Mostly I listened to Raoul and Meg say sweet things to each other, which I was glad to hear them sounding so in love. All it did though was make me miss Erik. I wondered what he was doing at this moment, probably composing. Finally, the dinner date was over and we walked back towards the grand opera house.

I was so glad to be back, not that I didn't have a good time with Raoul and Meg, but I felt more at home here. People were scurrying about, and every once in a while I'd hear the regular "Did you hear about the Phantom's opera?"

Monsieur Firmin passed me in the hallway back to my dressing room.

"Um, Christine... I'm sure you have heard about the latest... _Phantom_ news. We, meaning Andre and I, wanted to ask you as well, considering you have been linked to him in the past, we are considering to not do the Phantom's opera. It could be too much of a risk to you or anyone else in the theatre. We also wanted to ask you this because he requested you play the lead," the manager said to me. My heart stopped when he said that they might not do _Don Juan Triumphant_.

"Wouldn't the Phantom be more upset if you didn't obey him?" I asked him, hoping to change his mind.

"Yes, but we do give him 20,000 francs a month already! It's aggravating to Andre and I that we can't run our own opera house!"

"I understand, but for the safety of others, I would say to go ahead and do it. I'll be happy to play the role E--I mean, the Phantom wants me to. I haven't done anything other than chorus for such a long time!" I answered him.

He contemplated and responded, "Are you sure? Your desicion might be the desicion we pick. In fact, Madame Giry told us to ask your opinion instead of anyone else!"

"I am sticking with what I originally said, Monsieur. Thank you for asking," I said with a smile. "It will be good experience for me to work with such a...unique opera."

He offered a small grin back as he said, "Trust me, Miss Daae. It is unique."

......................................................................................

Meg found me before I reached my dressing room.

"Come on, Christine! We never get to talk about...girl stuff anymore!" she squealed as she dragged me to my room. Maybe Erik would come out so she could meet him.

I locked the door behind us. Meg plopped down on one of the couches and patted the seat beside her, wanting me to come over. I gently sat next to my friend and sighed. I was happy to get to talk to her again.

"So--what does Erik look like?" she finally asked curiously with a smug grin. Oh, Erik would have to smile listening to this conversation. "I mean, I hear he's deformed somewhere on his face. But of course, other than that!"

I giggled and said, "He's absolutley gorgeous. His hair is always slicked back and he's tall, dark, and handsome! Meg, you'd like him!"

"What color are his eyes?"

"They change sometimes but normally they're a blue-green mix," I answered her.

She asked almost like she was embarrased, "Is he...um...built well?"

"Are you asking me if he's very strong? If so..." I said, then blushed and nodded. Meg squealed and clapped her hands. "Erik--are you listening?" I asked the room. I heard a small laugh from behind the walls. Meg looked around, amazed and bewildered at the same time.

"Is he in here??" she wondered, eyes completley wide. I giggled. "He's your Angel, isn't he?"

"Yes, Erik is my Angel of Music," I answered her again and fiddled with my necklace.

"The Phantom doesn't sound as scary from the way he treats you," Meg commented. "He seems like a regular man. No, not regular...he sounds more special than that."

"He is, Meg. He really is."

"So, really, you aren't intimidated because he's...a murderer?!" Meg wondered hesitantly. "I really hope you're not upset with me for asking! I just know I'd be almost terrified of him. And I shouldn't worry because obviously he isn't giving any murderous signs to you--but, I just don't want to find you dead during the middle of the next opera!!"

"Oh, Meg. I really don't feel that he could hurt me at all. I am glad that you care though," I said with a smile. "Meg, please promise me that you won't tell anyone other than your mom of our conversations. It could completley ruin Erik's life. Well, I know if he was in here with us right now, he'd disagree with that but it really would. He could get sent to prison or be murdered or beaten. Meg, he's suffered such a terrible life...I want to make it better for him."

"I understand, Christine. But I don't understand why Raoul couldn't know about you two...he cares about you and will want to meet the man that makes you so happy!"

I almost shouted, "No, Meg, no! Raoul can not know of Erik and I... I can't trust him."

"You can't? Why?"

"Now he is a Vicomte! He would feel it was his duty to tell on us...and he already knows I like Erik which he doesn't approve of. Maybe one day, Meg, I will be able to trust him. But as of right now, Meg, I'm sorry but I can't. I'm terribly sorry, I really am."

She sighed sadly, "Oh, it's okay, Christine. I understand. Is Erik waiting for you?"

I smiled and nodded.

"Tell him I said hi," she tried to sound happy as she walked towards the door. I had hurt her feelings.

"Oh, I'm sorry--" I apologized.

"It's fine. Nice talking to you, Christine--" said Meg as she closed the door behind her.

I blew out a few candles and said to the open room, "I'm ready to go back home."


	15. Insanity

_The song I use in this chapter is from an old musical called Oh, Kay! by Gershwin caleld "Someone to Watch Over Me." Erik goes completley insane in this, but I needed SOME conflict. I hate lots of conflict in stories--so, that's why there's not much. Cause everyone knows there's RARELY that much conflict in life...so, it's realistic._

_Hope this chapter doesn't suck. Review._

Christine's POV:

"I'm ready to go home, Erik," I repeated myself. Finally, a few candles were blown out by themselves as the mirror opened. Erik stood behind it with a small grin on his face.

"Good to see you again, Miss Daae," he greeted. He took my hand and began to lead me down to the night after closing the mirror and locking it. A few candleabras luminated the path in front of us. "Was your lunch with the Vicomte and Meg good? I hope it went well."

"It was nice. I was glad to talk to Meg some, Raoul on the otherhand, not so much," I answered him clearly. Erik chuckled heartily. "I told Meg about--us..."

Erik stopped us, but didn't look at me, "About us? What about us?"

"I told her how much we love each other...well, you heard half of the conversation! She's promised me she wouldn't tell. Erik, she's so happy for us!" I said, sounding very excited.

He turned and looked at me now. Erik didn't seem as excited, "What if she tells the Vicomte, Christine? What will we do then? He'll have the entire police force of Paris after me."

"I didn't think you'd be upset, Erik--" I said, feeling rather confused.

"I don't want to be away from you, Christine... I can't," he began to say, taking my hand once more and almost dragging me down the catacombs. "Christine--I wouldn't upset if I was in jail, no, it's not that! It would drive me completley insane not knowing where you were, who you were with...if you were safe..."

He was about to sling me into the gondola when I protested, "Erik! If Meg betrays me, we can leave! We'll leave France if we must..."

Erik stayed silent, but was breathing heavily.

I helped myself into the boat and he followed in after me, still completley quiet. He began to sail away into the wonders (_A/N: I wonder if a certain somebody will notice this Sweeney Todd reference...hahaha) _of the lake. A small mist floated over the rippling water around us.

The fact that Erik was so completley quiet bothered me deeply. I had to sing something...anything... I sang so softly to myself, praying Erik would not hear.

_There's a somebody I'm longing to see:  
I hope that he  
Turns out to be  
Someone who'll watch over me.  
I'm a little lamb who's lost in the wood;  
I know I could  
Always be good  
To one who'll watch over me.  
Although he may not be the man some  
Girls think of as handsome,  
To my heart he carries the key  
Don't you tell him, please, to put on some speed,  
Follow my lead? Oh, how I need  
Someone to watch over me._

The boat suddenly stopped heading towards the caverns. I realized then that I could never fool the man who was known as the Phantom of the Opera. I figured Erik would begin to scream at me, but surprisingly he stayed silent. After a moment, he began to push us again.

We arrived to his home still in that painful silence. Erik flipped his cloak off and hung it up, without helping out of the gondola. That was alright though...I could do it myself. I watched him sit down at his organ and begin to play a mournful tune. Why was he this upset? I couldn't give into him though. Knowing Erik, if I said anything to him, he could completley snap and make me leave.

I decided to ignore him and let him have his moment to be by himself. Maybe he was tired of having someone else to be around. Yes, that had to be it! I used to feel that way when I'd be around all of the other ballerinas for many hours. I wanted to read a good book so I headed towards Erik's library. There were only a few candles shining, so I took one candle and lit more to brighten the room up. It looked as if there were thousands of books that lined these walls.

I grabbed an old fairy tale book and turned to the story, _Beauty and the Beast_. I became engulfed with this story and began to picture it in my head. Erik, and I didn't mean it in an insulting way, was the Beast, I was Belle and Raoul played Gaston. I had arrived to the part where the Beast was changed into a handsome prince when Erik walked in slowly and unsurely.

"What are you doing?" he asked curiously. It had been hours without hearing his voice, so I was glad to hear him speaking ot me again.

"I'm reading."

He eyed the cover of the book and said harshly, "Fairytales? You're getting rather old, aren't you, Christine?"

I frowned at him, "That was uncalled for, Erik."

"It's the truth, isn't it? You are nearly twenty years old and yet you're reading children's stories. There's no such things as fairytales... or princes or true love! I learned that the hard way, Christine. I wouldn't want that to happen to you..." he mumbled. A strange feeling bubbled in the pit of my stomach.

"What are you talking about, Angel?"

"I am no Angel, Christine. I am closer to a demon than I am an Angel. Quit fooling yourself. Come, we must practice my opera, _Don Juan Triumphant_. Come along..." he began to say. Something was wrong with him. He was speaking to me as if I was his student again. I thought we had moved on from that...

"Erik, what's the matter?"

"What are you talking about, child?" he looked at me as if I was an imbecile (_sp?_). "We have been neglecting your singing lessons and if you're going to get Carlotta's roles..."

"Erik, um, I thought we could come in and talk and kiss. You know, like how we were last night..." I tried to suggest, get his mind back here to me.

"Kiss? Child, that would be improper for a teacher to do that."

I threw my book down and moved as quickly as I could to his side, "You've fallen and hit your head. It has to be, Erik, I must take you to Madame Giry or a doctor or somebody. We should get this checked out!"

Erik stopped and said, "I can't leave the opera house, Christine. This is where I belong. Everyone is mad here! Christine, you perfect creature, you must leave now before you become mad too!"

"Erik, I'm not leaving you in this state. I can't make myself leave you in this state..."

"I can make you leave though," he argued back. Erik threw me over his shoulder and ran out to throw me in the gondola. Then, he began to shove me back towards the open gate. Before I knew it, the gate was closed and I was out of Erik's home. What was the matter with Erik? He watched me intently from the shore. He looked like a wounded puppy. Did he realize that he did that?

Hot, angry tears rolled down my cheeks as I paddled in the opposite direction of Erik's home. I had to talk to Madame Giry as soon as possible.


	16. Meeting a new Friend

_Really...REALLY short chapter. I just needed to introduce a certain __**foriegn **__character..._

_:P_

_Love,_

_KimMacafee. _

_There will be less updates coming up. I'm going into the last few weeks of school plus a crazy insane musical and blah blah blah. _

Christine's POV:

As soon as I got to my dressing room safely, I fell to the ground as sobs shook my body hard. Had Erik gone completley insane or had he really fallen? Erik was fabulous at everything he did, so of course it could be an act to get me away.

Someone knocked on my door. It was a light knock, so I was sure that it was a woman on the other side.

"Christine? Christine? Are you in there?" The timbre of the voice was lower than other ballerinas---Madame Giry.

I forced myself up to the door and cracked it open, I was afraid someone else would see me like this. Madame rushed in and slammed the door behind her. She took me aside to sit down on the couch.

"Christine, dear, what is the matter? Meg said that Erik was waiting for you...and I thought you were down with him! But, I just had this terrible feeling in my stomach. I felt as if I should come by anyway and I am glad I did! What happened?" Madame Giry asked me nervously.

I breathed deeply, trying to calm myself down and was able to spit out, "He---he---went---insane!"

"Insane?"

I nodded and choked on my tears. "Yes...he treated me--like I was a child. As if he didn't love--me!"

_He doesn't love you, you fool._

_He tricked you to think that he loved you._

_Your father would be so disappointed in you for being so stupid._

My thoughts were breaking my heart. I had never been in so much pain before. Yes, Erik had his days...but it never hurt like this. He had just told me that he couldn't leave me, but yet he continued to push me away. I cried my eyes out into Madame Giry's shoulder. She rubbed my back, trying to comfort me.

"Christine, I wish I could tell you why he does things like that. And if I knew the answer, I would tell you in a minute. I feel you two make each other happy... unlike Meg and Raoul," she said.

I lifted my head up and wondered, "What? What--do you mean?"

"I don't think Raoul loves Meg. I think he finds her attractive, which is nice... and maybe it would be different if he knew for certain that you were unavailable. Christine, I think he wishes that he was holding you instead of Meg."

I frowned, "I'm so sorry, Madame."

"It is okay, Christine. It's not your fault at all. I may be wrong about the Vicomte. I thought you and Erik were going so well..."

"Me too. Has he said something to you?"

"While you all had been at lunch, we had lunch together in my office. Erik seemed perfectly happy, in fact, he was the most ecstatic I had ever seen him in my life. He was wonderful to talk to. Had you said anything that could set him off?"

"Erik was very upset that I told Meg about us. Very upset. When I told him that I was willing to leave France for him, he didn't say a word. Then I sang to myself...and once we arrived at his home. He was still quiet. Then he saw me reading a fairytale...and...and that's when it all started," I began to tear up again.

She looked saddened by my story. "I am so, so sorry, Christine." Madame Giry had never been so compassionate with me. She held me in her arms as I cried again.

Someone knocked on my dressing room door again. Madame Giry made sure I was okay and wiped off tear streaks.

"Come in," I said.

A stranger walked in. He looked to be from the Middle East, although, he was dressed in our regular clothing. Madame Giry seemed to know who he was.

"Nadir," Madame Giry said simply and nodded.

He bowed, "Good to see you again, Antionette. Young Giry told me you would most likely be in here... are you Miss Christine Daae?" He motioned towards me.

"Yes, Monsieur. I am. May I ask, how do you know who I am?" I responded politely.

He chuckled heartily and answered, "My name is Nadir Khan, Christine! I have heard many wonderful things about you!"

What was this man talking about? I know many people had heard of me from different operas...but he seemed so unfamilar to me.

"Nadir, Christine has no idea who you are," Madame Giry stated.

"You mean Erik never mentioned his favorite Daroga?"

"Daroga?"

"He didn't! Well, I saved his life many years ago in Persia. He tells a different tale, but we are good friends."

Erik has a friend?

"I must ask, Nadir-- what has brought you back to France?" Madame Giry asked the Persian. Her arm stayed wrapped around me.

"I had recieved a letter from Erik a few weeks ago saying that Miss Daae was supposibly in love with him. I decided to come and visit an old friend..." he explained. "Christine, is it true?"

"Yes, I love him dearly, Monsieur. Sometimes I wonder if he feels the same way..." I said, feeling too honest after saying it. I got over that quickly--realizing I wanted Erik to feel as bad as I did right now.

Both Madame Giry and Nadir snorted, "You wonder _that_, Christine?"

"Christine, I know my friend is an ignorant fool but he is madly in love with you. He only wants the best for you," Nadir added in.

"But he is the best thing for me, Monsieur Khan. I know he is. He makes me happy...or at least when he's acting normal!"

"Give him some time, Christine," Madame Giry said calmly. "Let's all go to my office and have a nice cup of tea... I've been meaning to catch up with Nadir for a long time."


	17. Making Peace

_No Erik in this chapter. *tear*. I might surprise you guys in the next chapter when our beloved Erik returns..anyway, Raoul finds out in this chapter. :D _

_Love you all,_

_kim-macafee_

Christine's POV:

Erik stayed away from me for a few weeks. Madame Giry and I had had a talk one night, and she told me to stay strong. I couldn't get myself into such a deep depression again. She told me Erik would always surprise me so I would have to learn how to deal with it. I prayed that Madame Giry's last statement was true--Erik would come back.

Nadir continued to hang around the opera house. He was a very nice man and I didn't understand why Erik was so harsh to the Persian. Madame Giry had talked him out of visiting Erik. From what I had told her, she decided Erik needed time to himself.

Finally, rehearsals for _Don Juan _began to start up. Everyone was very serious when they told me the score was strange. But I felt that I was the only one that was entranced by it... the way the chords of notes blended together put chills down my spine. La Carlotta was disgusted with her chorus role, so lots of the time she tried to purposely destroy rehearsals. Piangi agreed with whatever she said. However, once Madame Giry would tell her to hush...she would be quiet after a few more snide remarks.

The songs were filled with such passion. I felt like few people had never heard such a thing before in their life. The songs were so risque and full of seduction. The songs were awkward to sing with Piangi. Amnita was supposed to love him--yet, it was so hard for me to act like I did even find him attractive. Although, I knew that I had to keep trying. Erik was probably watching, and if he saw that I wasn't playing his character well--he would make sure that I was replaced.

I was exhausted after rehearsal today. I headed back to my room as quickly as possible. I collapsed onto the couch and sighed. I grabbed the book on the history of France that I had left out in the floor. It wasn't what I preferred reading--but Erik found fairy tales and love stories ridiculous and childish. I had to stop reading them then.

The French revolution was a bore, so I was easily distracted. Someone knocked on the door.

"It's unlocked," I answered to whoever it was on the other side. Nadir walked in and closed the door behind him.

"I watched your rehearsal today--Christine, you seem like you're not enjoying playing opposite Piangi!" he observed.

"Would you?" I said, feeling rather fresh. Nadir snorted loudly.

"Anyway...I was going to tell you that I was planning on visiting Erik tonight. Of course, I don't want you to come with me. He may not be ready to see you yet. Most likely I will be delivering a message to you tomorrow," Nadir told me.

"You're going alone?"

"Madame Giry is coming too. She wanted me to tell you that you'll be staying with Meg tonight. You and her are going to Raoul's home for the night, then you'll go to the cemetary tomorrow. She noticed you haven't paid a visit to your father in quite some time," he explained.

"I have to stay at Raoul's tonight?" I gawked. I threw the stupid book down on the ground.

"Don't kill the messenger, Christine. I know it's not what you'd rather do tonight but--" he began.

"She doesn't trust me, does she?"

He stayed silent.

"I know Erik doesn't love me anymore--if he even did! Even though he is the reason I wake up every morning, I won't bother him when he doesn't want me," I yelled at Nadir aggravated. Saying that didn't bother me anymore.

"You act like that's a proven fact, Christine..." said the Persian.

"It probably is."

Nadir rolled his eyes at me and left abruptly. Madame Giry came in and forced me to pack a few things. I picked the darkest things I owned above the ground. The dress was a deep red with black designs adorning the skirt and bustle. The most important thing of all that I had to make sure I brought was the small necklace that Erik gave me. It made my heart feel warm to have that small piece of him with me always.

......................................................

Meg and Raoul met me outside of the opera house. Raoul had a fancy carraige waiting for our ride to the outskirts of Paris. Two snow-white horses were attached to the beautiful carraige.

"Nice to see you again, Christine!" Raoul greeted me happily. Meg ran up and hugged me tight, almost knocking me over. Raoul had one of his servants fetch the clothes I carried with me.

"Good to see you two again as well," I responded back. We hopped right into the de Chagny carraige. Raoul and Meg sat on one side while I sat on the other.

"It will be around a two hour ride, my ladies," said Raoul. I kept the smile on my face, trying to be polite. Meg and Raoul whispered romantic things into each other's ears and held hands. Madame Giry must be punishing me for something.

...................................................

The two hours went by as slow as it sounded. The most interesting thing to do was watching the surrounding areas out of the small windows. Raoul and Meg necked the entire way to the de Chagny mansion.

A servant moved my belongings to a guest bedroom quicker than I got out of the carriage. The property was gorgeous. The humongous brick home was on a secluded farm outside of Paris. Huge gardens of hundreds of flowers surrounded the home. It was beautiful.

Raoul showed me into his home while a maid brought me to my room. It was very girly. Pink roses seemed to be the theme of the room. Everything in the room had something to do with pink roses. Even the cabinets had flowers carved into the wood. I felt like Erik would be able to do a better carving than this.

I plopped down on the feather mattress. It was a nice room, but it didn't feel right to me. The entire building didn't feel right to me. I felt as if I couldn't touch anything because I might break it. The de Chagny mansion made me realize how much the opera house mattered to me. It was my home.

Another maid popped by my door again and said, "The de Chagny's want to speak with you, Miss Daae."

I sighed and followed the woman to a living room. A large fire blazed in the stone fireplace, making the room extruciating to be in. Raoul sat in a wooden chair while his parents sat together in a loveseat.

"Good to see you again, Christine!" Monsieur de Chagny greeted. "I haven't seen you since your father's funeral. Raoul tells me you are performing at the opera house now!"

"_Hannibal _went very well, didn't it, Christine?" Madame de Chagny asked.

"Yes, I enjoy performing with bigger roles. _Hannibal _went surprisingly well considering Carlotta dropped out so close to opening."

"I wanted to talk to you privately too, Christine--follow me please," Raoul said and lead me out into the middle of one of the huge gardens. Bumblebees buzzed around us.

"Where's Meg?" I asked curiously.

"She wanted a nap after our ride here-- listen, Christine, we really need to talk," he said smugly. "You know I love Meg quite a bit. She's a great, fantastic girl. But I don't love her as much as I love you."

I stared at him in disbelief. "Pardon me?"

"Christine, I love you. I am thinking about leaving Meg to be with you," Raoul told me.

"Raoul de Chagny! Meg is my best friend and if you love her so much, you need to stay with her! My heart belongs to another and that person is and never will be you."

"Oh, Christine, you know that we would be good together! Do you remember the time when we were by the sea..."

"Raoul, that was many years ago. I've moved on and so should you," I said sadly. "I can't believe you would betray Meg in such a way. You can do that, but I won't. Meg is too important to me."

"Why? We would own ALL of this land! I could get you anything you want," he began.

"Then get it for Meg! I don't love you like that, Raoul," I protested.

"Then who is it? Who is that lucky man that owns your heart?!" Raoul shouted at me.

"His name is Erik! He is the most perfect human I've ever met. He's gone through things you or I could never imagine going through--yet he continues to live. Erik composes, he's an architect, he designs...he's perfect! Absolutley perfect for me! He loves me, Raoul. He loves me and respects me. He can protect me from anybody!" I yelled back.

"Erik? Wait- he composes? Christine, that's not who I think you're talking about, is it?" Raoul asked suspiciously.

"Who do you think I'm talking about, Raoul? Tell me," I demanded.

"The Phantom! He isn't good for you! Are you insane? He has to have some kind of...some kind of spell on you," he insisted.

"You are ridiculous, Raoul. Truly ridiculous. Erik doesn't love me anyway," I told him. "You must not tell anybody how much I love him. Raoul, please... do you truly love me?"

"Of course I do," Raoul responded. He was calming down now. "Christine, I've always loved you."

"If you love me, keep this secret. Maybe one day you and Erik would be able to become friends," I hoped.

"I'm not sure of that, Chri--"

"Raoul, please... and since you love me so much, be nice to Meg. Please," I requested. He nodded.

"I do love her too," he admitted. "A lot."

"That's very good."

Raoul hugged me, and for once, I didn't feel appalled.

"Are we friends?" Raoul wondered.

"I always thought we were friends. Let's not tell Meg about this though," I giggled. Raoul agreed and flipped his long hair behind his ear. I was so glad Erik didn't have his hair long.

As we were walking back to the house, Raoul asked, "Would the Phan--I mean, Erik...would he ever kill me?"

"Only if you bothered me too much," I answered. "He must never know that you told me you loved me. He would not like it."

Raoul gulped and opened the door for me. "I'll be sure to remember that..."


	18. Surprise

_This is a shorter chapter. Hope you like... I feel like this one doesn't make sense. Let's hope it does. :P Love, Kim-Macafee_

Christine's POV:

The night went smoothly after our conversation. The de Chagny home felt less like prison to me. Finally after a long night's rest, we left and headed towards the graveyard. It was very near to their home.

Meg and Raoul went to visit some of his family graves while I headed off by myself to my father's grave.

_You were once my one companion_

_You were all that mattered_

_You were once a friend and father_

_Then my world was shattered_

It was blustery outside today. I felt like it was going to storm very soon so I had to be quick. Stone angels lined the paths of graves sadly. I passed hundreds of graves: infants, children, adults. Life was so short yet so many people wasted it. I didn't want to be one of those people--I wanted to make everything I could out of what time I have here on Earth. The wonderful Lord provided me with a purpose, and I had to fufill it.

My father's grave was at the end of the line. He had been surprisingly wealthy when he passed, so we could afford a beautiful mausoleam. I put a handful of roses on the steps of my father's grave.

"I thought that I could never forgive you, father. You left me when I was so, so young. I needed a parents guidance for many years and sometimes I still do. But now, I can forgive you. You have shown me who I need to care for, I know where I am supposed to be! Father, you have brought me to this point so far...please help me get to where I need to be," I began to tell his grave. I chuckled and said, "You know, I really think you'd like Erik. He is a lover of music just like me or you. Erik has his faults, but don't we all?"

A burst of thunder roared through the air. My time paying my respects was growing shorter.

"Is it ridiculous, father, to think that Erik is my soulmate? He cares so much for me and he only wishes for the best. Father, I'm sure you know who is right for me and who isn't. If he really is who I belong with, please bring us together very soon. I miss Erik, father..."

"Oh, Christine--" the wind seemed to say. I looked around, shocked. Chills ran up and down my spine...

"Christine," a stern voice called from behind me. Madame Giry stood in her usual dark, long attire behind me. "It is time to go. Meg and Raoul have already left in his carraige. They have your belongings."

I stood up and followed her out of the cemetary obiediently.

"Nadir and I have many things to discuss with you," Madame Giry told me as we walked swiftly. A dark carraige waited for us. Nadir sat on the outside patiently. He smiled once he saw us coming.

"It's about to rain! We better hurry quick!" Nadir commented and opened the door for me and Madame Giry. He climbed in behind us after saying a word or two to the driver.

"We'll be back at the opera house in about fourty-five minutes, Christine. We must say as much as possible now so we don't have to be so sneaky there..." Madame Giry began.

"We spoke with Erik last night, Christine. He is doing fine..." Nadir continued.

"Christine--we're not supposed to tell you and I'm sure he figured that we would anyway, but Erik sent you away. He still feels like he's holding you back, Christine. He feels as if you could change the world--but he doesn't want you to be stuck with him."

"Miss Daae, I've never seen Erik so in love before. He's always been infatuated with women before, what man isn't...but he's never had love from a woman be returned. I don't think he knows what to do from here..."

"Give him time," Madame Giry ended Nadir's sentence.

"Madame and Monsieur, all I give him and can give him is time. I began to think today about how short life is... you or I might not wake up tomorrow morning for rehearsal. Isn't that a scary thought? I just hope that I don't have to give him too much more time," I said sadly. "I miss his very presence. It kills me to be away from him and I know it does the same to him. But why does he think that he's holding me back? Madame, if he hadn't taught me how to properly sing, I would never be where I am today!"

"We know that...and that's what we told him. I think we left my good friend with some interesting thoughts...I think he will come around soon," Nadir said with a hopeful smile.

.....................................................................................

More time passed without hearing anything from my Angel. I was paying less attention to my loneliness because I was so busy with _Don Juan_. The managers were sure to get almost every detail correctly as Erik had demanded.

Finally, opening night had arrived. Word of mouth had traveled quickly--already giving the show a strange reputation. People came to see the show just because it sounded so weird. The house was full.

The managers went out onstage after the audience was seated, surprising us all.

"Ladies and gentleman, thank you all for coming to see this--um--world premiere," Firmin began.

"We wanted to say that Ubaldo Piangi suddenly dropped ill tonight...so we will be having another Don Juan. We're unsure of who he is yet...but we are certain that he is wonderful! He is being taken care of backstage. So, everybody, sit back and enjoy _Don Juan Triumphant_!"

Another Don Juan? Who would want to play that role, I wondered.

Oh...I know exactly who...


	19. Past the Point

_ANOTHER CHAPTER! I feel like I am rollin'! I skipped school today, shh...lol. I don't own the lyrics in this chapter, Andrew Lloyd Webber/Charles Hart does. _

_REVIEW PLEASE!_

_Love,_

_Kim- Macafee_

Christine's POV:

Erik was playing Don Juan. MY Erik was playing opposite of me. The show became 20 times better with him there. But, I was unbelievebly nervous. During the last song, Amnita and Don Juan sang a song filled with such passion...I pictured the audience squirming in their seats nervously. Making love wasn't something you'd normally hear spoken so freely about in an opera house.

Erik had on a special type of mask tonight that made him look normal. The ballerina's swooned over this new stranger. Erik looked sexy tonight. Although, I missed his white mask. It's what made him himself to me.

The show was almost over and I had to enter.

_No thoughts within her head _

_But thoughs of joy!_

_No dreams within her heart, but_

_Dreams of love!_

Then, Passarino spoke, "Master?"

Erik snuck onstage gracefully. He was in a different mask now. It was black and only covered a part of his face.

_Passarino- go away!_

_For the trap is set and waits for its prey..._

I began shaking as if I was scared. I had to force myself to stop seeming so terrified, or Erik might think something different. Erik sang this song with such a lustful voice, nothing like Piangi ever did. He gave it what it needed.

_You have come here_

_in pursuit of your deepest_

_Urge,_

_In pursuit of that wish which till _

_Now has been silent,_

_Silent..._

_I have brought you,_

_that our passions may fuse and merge--_

_In your mind, you've already_

_Succumbed to me, dropped all_

_Defences...completley succumbed to me_

_Now you are here with me, you've decided,_

_Decided..._

My heart was racing as Erik began to lead me to centerstage. Erik (or Don Juan, I wasn't sure) kissed me on the hand lovingly.

_Past the point of no return-- _

_No backward glances:_

_The games we've played till now_

_Are at an end..._

_Past all thought of "if" or "when'--_

_No use resisting:_

_Abandon thought, and let_

_the dream descend..._

_What raging fire shall flood the soul?_

_What rich desire unlocks it's door?_

_What sweet seduction lies _

_Before us...?_

_Past the point of no return,_

_the final threshold-- what warm, unspoken_

_secrets will we learn?_

_Beyond the point of no return..._

Oh goodness, I had to sing now... I was entranced at how Erik looked at me. I had a desire in my soul to completley shock him right now, and I knew I had to anyway.

_You have brought me, to that moment _

_Where words run dry,_

_To that moment where speech _

_Disappears into silence,_

_silence..._

_I have come here, hardly knowing_

_The reason why_

_In my mind, I've already imagined our bodies _

_Entwining, defenceless and silent..._

_And now I am here with you! _

_No second thoughts, I've decided,_

_Decided..._

Then, I began to sing how we had past the point of no return. We climbed up the staircases to reach the bridge. Dancers moved erotically below us. Erik held me tightly once we reached the center. Our voices reached new heights while singing together.

The music began to change slowly into something I had never heard before.

_Say you'll share with me..._

_One love, one lifetime._

_Lead me, save me from my solitude_

_Say you want me with you here, beside you..._

_Anywhere you go, let me go too--_

_Christine, that's all I ask of--_

Then I surprised both of us and tore off his mask. His deformity was shown to the audience now. People screamed in disgust and I saw a few people pass out. The ballerina's weren't attracted to him anymore. Erik looked so hurt, so angry!

He mouthed, _why_, to me. Why? That's a good question. Erik got his sword and cut a rope that automatically closed the curtains. Then, he kicked a wedge in the bridge and sent us tumbling down through a trapdoor below. People yelled as they saw us falling.

Erik landed on his feet while I landed hard on the floor below us.

"Christine, why would you do such a thing? I try to apologize to you...and yet you betray me once more!"

I thought Erik was going to cry.

"I don't know, Erik. It was instinct to me to do that... I don't know why!" I responded back.

"You don't know?! You ruined my pride enjoy by showing how hideous I am! Christine, why? Why?" he pleaded. Soon, his sad emotions turned into bitter hatred. He yanked on my wrist and began to drag me back his home, his hell. I yelped as I heard a small crack. Erik had pulled much too hard, but he was too angry to notice. I didn't want to point it out either.

......................................................................

I was wet and cold and terribly in pain by the time we reached the cavern. I was certain that the bottoms of my feet were cut-up by now. Amnita wasn't supposed to wear shoes by the end of the opera.

He shoved me down onto the hard shore. I, without thinking, threw my arms down to break the fall. Tremors of pain shot up my arm, making me scream loudly. I was 100% sure that Erik had broken my wrist now.

"ERIK!" I yelled.

"Keep screaming, Christine! Who's going to hear you? Nobody!" he hissed back.

"Erik Destler!" two voices yelled from behind me. It was Madame Giry and Nadir.

Erik groaned, which would normally make me grin, but I couldn't today.

"What do you want? I've already gone through enough tonight," Erik sneered.

"Erik, let us in," Madame Giry demanded, using a tone of voice so strict and harsh that I had never heard before.

Erik knew better than to challenge Madame Giry, so he obeyed and opened the gate for them. I carefully pushed myself over to look at the two of them. Madame looked boiling mad while Nadir seemed disappointed and concerned. The two had found the boat and rowed their way in.

She hurried to my side and wondered if I was okay. "Yes, yes... I'm fine." Then she noticed how my wrist was beginning to bruise. "Oh...oh my..." She carefully picked my arm up and observed it.

"Can you move your wrist for me, Christine?" she asked.

"What do you think, Antionette, you think I broke it, don't you?" Erik snapped at her.

I couldn't move my wrist at all. It made me begin to cry it hurt so bad.

"Well, Erik--it looks like you really did break her wrist," Nadir pointed out. Erik's mood changed ever so quickly. He moved down to my side, pushing Madame Giry out of the way.

"Oh...my...God...what have I done?" he asked himself outloud.


	20. Let Me Be the One

_I think I ended this chapter pretty well. The song I am using is called "Smother Me" by the Used. I don't own it too. ;) I was originally going to end the story here, but I decided against that. I want to continue with some of their life together and I know where to end it now. :) I hate short fanfictions that end it at sweet spots. They bother me._

_If you read this, I demand you review it. Pweeze. :)_

_Love_

_Kim-Macafee_

Christine's POV:

Madame Giry was quick to get me medical assistance. I had never really broken a bone before and I hoped to never break one again. I had sprung my ankle pretty badly during one rehearsal many years ago, but it didn't even compete with this. Nadir spoke with Erik mostly in another room, leaving Madame Giry and I alone.

"I'm so very sorry about this, Christine. Today was supposed to be your's and Erik's day," she said sadly. This made me feel guilty.

"It's my fault for his anger, Madame. I deserved it. I ruined his moment to shine. Everyone saw how absolutley wonderful he is! But, I had to do the most stupid thing ever and betray him again," I responded. She snorted and rolled her eyes.

"Is that what Erik told you? That you betrayed him?" she asked, making me nod. "You did not ruin his opera. He cut his character and sang to you, not Amnita, but you. You wouldn't have done anything at all if he hadn't begun to sing to you."

"But he was being sweet to me, Madame. He was singing how he loves me, yet, I had to show him to all of Paris," I told her.

"Christine, don't you think you had a reason for taking his mask off deep down?" Madame Giry asked me while continuing to bandage hand and wrist. Oh, it hurt so bad...

The pain from my wrist was even more intense because of the pain in my heart. Why would I do such an evil thing to Erik? Was it out of revenge for ignoring me for so long and not letting me know that he was still alive...or was it something different? My mind couldn't find an answer for the longest time. Madame Giry would look at me every once in a while as I thought. Finally, it dawned on me.

"Madame Giry, is it because I wanted to talk to him personally?"

"I don't know, child. I cannot answer that for you. Surely you would be able to wait til you were offstage to speak to him privately," Madame Giry suggested.

That was food for thought.

"I needed...and I wanted to grab his attention. I wanted to get him to realize that I am here. Of course--Madame...when I tell him that normally, he doesn't listen..." Saying this outloud actually made me angry to think about.

"Basically, Erik is a man of extremes, and you realized that you needed to take one to make him realize that you are not his imagination. You are right, Christine. Completley correct. I am proud of you for realizing this," she told me and finished up my wrist. Madame Giry completley read my mind. "I know it is infuriating to deal with, Christine. But you must realize that this is Erik, he has been shunned from love for so long and he doesn't know how to deal with it. You must be patient with him. I feel that you two are truly meant for each other.''

"I hope you're right...I really hope you're right," I prayed.

"You know, Christine, the audience absolutley loved _Don Juan_. They were raving about it as they left, I heard them. When you two disappeared, they were just...amazed the whole production. It was different. Paris has never seen something like _Don Juan_. Congratulations."

.............................................................................

I needed to talk to Erik. Nadir came out of his room and sighed.

"Give him just one minute, Miss Daae," he suggested with a small smile. "We had a very deep talk. I feel that it is time for you two to talk as well. You need it."

I nodded and took in huge breathe. I knew Nadir was right, but I also feared that our deep talk would lead to something that I would dread.

Madame Giry seemed to notice that I was distressed, "It's okay. We'll still be out here if you need us."

I offered her a slight smile and began to head towards Erik's room. He was lying on a small bed, with his face hid behind his knees and arms. I could also see his messy head of hair. My heart broke at this image. This was not the horrid Phantom people were so terrified of, not at all. He looked more like a small boy that just needed a hug.

He heard me close the door and looked up quickly. I stood right by the exit, afraid to move. His eyes were red and streaks covered his cheeks. I was willing to give him the biggest hug he'd ever receive right now. I would squeeze the life out of him, even if it would make my arm hurt.

"I apologize for what I did to your wrist...p-please forgive me, C-Christine. Sometimes my...t-temper gets the better of m-me," he stuttered, sounding very uncomfortable and nervous. "It just...it reminded me of how I am a m-m-monster..."

"You are not a monster, Erik. No matter how hard you try, you will never be a monster," I assured him quietly. He frowned and buried his head once more. I took this as a sign to comfort him. I sat down in front of him and rubbed his arm with the hand that wasn't wrapped up. This made him sob more.

"Erik, I don't want to have to hide my feelings anymore," I began. He misunderstood this and began to cry even harder, becoming almost hysterical.

Before I could protest, Erik said "I un-derstand, C-Christine! I...I l-love you. With every fiber in my b-body, I absolutley l-love you. I l-love you so much that I'll let you g-g-go...."

I gasped at this and began to say, "No, no, no, no! Never, Erik!" I kissed everything I could: his full head of hair, his arms, even his shins. "Erik, I am not going to leave you. I wouldn't even be able to force myself away from you. Never. What I was going to say is that--I love you too and I'm tired of hiding that. I know, I did a terrible thing to you tonight and you shouldn't ever forgive me for that. But, I realized Erik that I needed to grab your attention and let you know that I am real. I am here, Erik. You are the only person I want to be with till the day I die, whether you like it or not."

He kissed me passionately on the mouth. Oh, it felt like heaven! I responded instantly and began to kiss him back. Erik wrapped his arms around me carefully.

He pulled back (making me pout) and said, "If I hurt your wrist, tell me as soon as it hurts. I am tired of putting you in pain. No more."

I nodded and grinned, then automatically locked lips with him again. At last, we were finally together. I prayed to the Lord that we would never be seperated again.

This time, I pulled away and looked at him. He was still unmasked, but his eyes sparkled. I could drown in his eyes.

Suddenly, a song came to mind.

_Let me be the one who calls you baby  
All the time  
Surely you can take some comfort  
Knowing that you're mine  
Just hold me tight, lay by my side  
and let me be the one who calls you  
Baby all the time_

"Oh, Christine..."

_I found my place in the world  
Could stare at your face for the rest of  
my days  
Now I can breathe, turn my insides out  
and Smother me  
Warm and alive I'm all over you  
would you smother me?_

Then Erik begin to respond to my song.

_Let me be the one who never leaves  
You all alone  
I hold my breath and lose the feeling  
That I'm on my own  
Hold me too tight stay by my side  
and let me be the one who calls you  
Baby all the time_

Now we began to sing together.

_I found my place in the world  
Could stare at your face for the rest of  
my days  
Now I can breathe, turn my insides out  
and Smother me  
Warm and alive I'm all over you  
would you smother me?_

Erik sang again now.

_When I'm alone time goes so slow  
I need you here with me  
and how my mistakes have made  
Your heart break  
Still I need you here with me_

Of course, I had to answer him.

_Baby, I'm here._

We sang in unison once more. Our voices blended together.

_Now I can breathe, turn my insides out  
and Smother me  
Warm and alive I'm all over you  
would you smother me?_

Now I can breathe, turn my insides out  
and Smother me  
Warm and alive I'm all over you  
would you smother me?

We laid down together on Erik's bed. I snuggled into his side while his arm held me carefully. He made sure not to touch my broken wrist.

_Let me be the one who calls you baby  
All the time_

_Let me be the one who calls you baby  
All the time_

_Let me be the one who calls you baby  
All the time_

I finished the song as we both began to close our eyes.

_Let me be the one who calls you baby  
All the time_


End file.
